


Can Firebenders Really Join the Water Tribe?

by acochran5



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Help, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kageyama is a a Firebender, Kinda, Oikawa is a Good Brother, Past Child Abuse, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara is a Waterbender, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Wounds, idek, mostly - Freeform, so is oikawa, so is yachi, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acochran5/pseuds/acochran5
Summary: Kageyama is the second prince of the Fire Nation, disgraced and in search of the Avatar with his older brother, Oikawa. While traveling to the south pole they intercept a Water Tribe ship and Kageyama wants to search it to see if he can find anything relating to the Avatar. Needless to say, things don't go well as Kageyama getting himself kidnapped wasn't part of the plan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Nishinoya Yuu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu & Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cereal_whore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/gifts), [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [hella1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hella1975/gifts).



> Inspired by Salvage by MuffinLance, You Technically Kidnapped Me But You Don't Even Want Me For Hostage After I Pulled A Boston Tea Party On Your Week's Worth of Gruel and Now I'm On Probation by cereal_whore, and The Art of Burning by hella1975, all on A03 and I'm sorry I didn't put that in the it was inspired by another work because apparently you can only put one fic :( Idek if I can do multiple sorry I’m an idiot. But I wanted to give all these people credit for their amazing fanfics, hella1997 and MuffinLance for inspiring the fact that it's "Haokoda's" crew that finds the prince and cereal_whore for inspiring me to make it a Haikyu crossover.  
> Don't expect this to be good, lol.  
> Sugawara is a waterbender and so is Yachi, and that's it from the Southern Water Tribe.  
> The first years are 14/15, the Second years 16/17 and the third years 18. Takeda and Ukai are responsibe adults, kind of (Ukai not so much)  
> Also don't expect me to be super mean to Kageyama because spoiler alert! I can't :)  
> I don't own Haikyu  
> Hope it's okay  
> Enjoy,

It'd been too long at sea for Kageyama's liking. He would rather stop in ports frequently, just so he could stretch his legs, walk without the sway of the boat. But there hadn't been a port for several days because of how far south they were going. It was getting chillier the further they went as well.

It wasn't as if he got much of a say in where they docked either, Oikawa always gave those orders, and Oikawa hated to stop. He hated the cold even more though, so Kageyama wasn't sure why they were headed this way.

"In search of the Avatar, of course." Oikawa said it as if he were an idiot when Kageyama asked.

Kageyama knew how important capturing the Avatar was to Oikawa, it was just as important to him. He couldn't go back home until he had him after all, so his sole purpose for the last two years, had been searching for him.

Technically, Oikawa hadn't even had to come with him on this journey, and certainly not for two years. Kageyama knew father would've rather had him home all this time than at sea with Tobio.

That was just one more reason for his father to be mad at him.

However, that didn't mean he was ungrateful for Oikawa's presence. Even if his older brother just made his life harder sometimes. Like ordering him around and not letting him do things his way. Kageyama didn't like being told what to do, and he liked it even less when it came from Oikawa.

"Tobio-chan, I need a foot massage."

To which he of course responded, "No," and stomped off.

The cold made Kageyama more irritable, he really didn't like it down this far at all, but the south pole was one of the last places they hadn't searched, scoured, or hunted for the Avatar.

As they were sailing, Kageyama stood up on the top deck, looking out over the ocean when he saw something in the distance.

He couldn't tell if it was moving towards them or if they were just moving towards it, but as they got closer he realized it was both. "Oikawa," Kageyama said, coming down below deck where Oikawa was working on something. It was probably boring.

"What do you want, you little brat?"

"There's a ship coming towards us. It doesn't look Fire Nation."

"Ugh, do I have to take charge ALL the time. You're a prince too, order them to fill the canons and start shooting."

Kageyama almost rolled his eyes. The last time he'd taken initiative, everything had coincidentally gone wrong and of course he had taken the blame for it, even though Oikawa had given the okay in the first place.

Now he always came to Oikawa and wanted him to give the order so he didn't get blamed again because he didn't like getting blamed for things not entirely his fault.

"Okay, I'll tell them it came from you."

"Why?"

"So then you'll get blamed if everything goes wrong."

"Oh my spirits, you little shit!" Oikawa's chair scraped against the wood as he stood up but Kageyama was already gone. Being younger had it's perks. Being a little shorter and able to duck under most of the crews' arms was one of them. If he cussed Oikawa always got blamed. He could eat a little more because he was growing. And on the ship, if he was disrespectful, he was just an annoying brat and got ignored.

It was nothing like back home, and Kageyama almost liked living on the ship better. He knew Oikawa didn't though, knew his older brother hated it here, and would much rather be at home.

Their father would much rather Oikawa be at home too.

"Hey!" Kageyama protested when Oikawa caught him in his arms, stopping him in his tracks. Oikawa was faster, stronger, a better firebender, and a better leader than Kageyama. Growing up, he'd always looked up to his older brother.

Somewhere along the way though, Kageyama supposed Oikawa had grown to hate him. They stopped talking, stopped playing, stopped everything they used to do together, and Kageyama still didn't know why.

Which was why it confused him when Oikawa had accompanied him on this fool's journey. And not only accompanied him but talked with him, teased him, chased him, and did what they used to.

It was odd to say the least.

"You think you can get away from me Tobio-chan~."

"You can tickle me later, which is what I know you're about to do."

He heard a groan and Oikawa's arms release him, "I hate when you're right." His older brother pouted. "Fine, let's go see the ship."

And as the moved from below, up to the main deck, he could see the boat was even closer than before. They should be preparing the canons to attack by now. "Tobio-chan, why didn't you tell me quicker?"

"I told you as soon as I knew what it was." Kageyama stated dryly.

"Sure you did, but knowing you, it probably took longer to realize than it would've taken anyone else."

Kageyama's eyes flared and he scowled at Oikawa, snarling softly. "Get over yourself Tobio-chan." Oikawa walked off to tell the soldiers to start firing, and Kageyama stood by, crossing his arms, glaring into the distance.

* * *

Life sailing on a boat was not ideal in the long run. It was not the easiest, the most relaxing, or the best view, unless you counted miles upon miles of nothing but ocean.

Sugawara was glad they were back home, but considering their next destination was the north pole, perhaps it hadn't been best to swing around back home first. It delayed the trip too much in his eyes, considering he already viewed life on a boat as not ideal in the first place.

He had to admit, however. It was nice to be home.

The crunch of ice and snow, the familiar, biting chill, the completely clear sky. And of course, the sounds of children playing, and women crying because everyone was home safe.

So much warmth despite living in the coldest place on earth.

"We only dropped by to visit, and make sure you were alright. It's certainly been a while." Sugawara said to Kiyoko, who nodded.

"It's nice to see you all again." She said. Her face showed nothing more than a small smile, but her entire body language radiated happiness, and the same relief he felt for her.

"Wow, you guys are all back!" Yachi came out of the tent, positively beaming. "I'm so glad you're okay Sugawara-san, you haven't been back for so long! We were starting to worry."

"I'm sorry, Yachi-chan, we'll try not to be gone as long this time."

Even though he knew that was a complete lie. It would probably still be a couple years until their next visit, possibly longer, depending on the war efforts, how many Fire Nation they encountered, and how many people died along the way. It included several other factors as well, but those were the main three.

"Hey, Sugawara-san, can I take Tsukki and Yamaguchi out fishing?" the young girl asked, looking a little nervous for his answer, "Or are you not going to be here long enough?"

"If they want, that's fine." Sugawara said, figuring they'd stay for at least a couple hours.

Yachi ran off to go find the other boys her age, and Sugawara turned back to Kiyoko, "How's she been doing?" without children her age around, it must've been hard. She had Kiyoko, but Kiyoko wasn't interested in doing most of the things Yachi did, such as fishing.

"She's been doing alright, busying herself with chores, and sometimes helping the other women look after the children. She's very helpful, although she doesn't have much fun anymore. I wish there was another young lady around her age."

"You're the closest she has, huh." Sugawara said sympathetically to which Kiyoko nodded, her shoulders slumped slightly, her eyes sad.

"Yes, and I'm afraid I'm not much."

"Hm… well she isn't going to be a child for much longer anyway. Maybe this is a good thing."

Kiyoko shook her head slightly, "She isn't going to be a child for much longer. That's exactly why this is a bad thing."

Sugawara could do nothing but offer her a shoulder pat and what he hoped was an apologetic expression. Considering her small smile, he was pretty sure he had succeeded.

* * *

"Tsukki, Yamaguchi!" Yachi rushed over to them, sliding on the ice almost as soon as she'd started, and barreled right into them, knocking both off their feet as well. "Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Yachi panicked, hurriedly getting up and trying to help them too.

Needless to say they all ended up back in the snow again. Tsukishima grunted and hauled himself up, not offering either of the other two a hand. "I hope you fall again." He told them.

Yachi, nor Yamaguchi said anything, but she could tell they were both thinking that was a rude thing to say. "Do you guys want to go fishing?"

Tsukishima scoffed, "Why would I ever—"

"—I'll go!" Yamaguchi cut in.

"—not want to go with you?" Tsukishima crossed his arms and started walking off to get spears.

"It's been a while, Yachi" Yamaguchi said as they walked more leisurely behind Tsukki.

"Yeah…" Yachi wasn't sure what to say to that. She figured she was supposed to tell him what had been going on lately, except that nothing had been going on, so she wasn't sure what to share.

"It's been boring for us on the ship. All we do is sail all day, work all day, eat, and then sleep. The only reprieve is when we get to port and can buy stuff in town."

"How are Earth Kingdom markets?" Yachi hadn't heard many stories about the markets there, and there weren't any to compare to in the south pole either.

"They're busy. Tsukki doesn't really like them." Yamaguchi laughed, staring at the back of the blonde's head, expecting him to react.

Tsukishima didn't and Yachi asked, "Wow, so there's a lot of shops, and people, and things to see right?"

"Yeah." Yamaguchi smiled.

Yachi suddenly wished she could visit a marketplace, but she knew the men in her tribe didn't get in that boat to go shopping. They got on it to fight. They warred with the Fire Nation, sinking their ships, and killing their soldiers. Yachi knew that was a place she wasn't allowed to be. One she would never be allowed.

Because she was a girl. And despite wanting to be with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi more often, and despite wanting to get out of this place, despite wanting to travel the world, she was also grateful. Because she didn't want to fight, couldn't even imagine having to hurt another person.

Even if that person was Fire Nation, and she was glad the warriors of her tribe were risking their lives to defeat them, but she could never do the deed herself.

Maybe that was cowardice, but it was how she felt.

"Hey, are you going to practice waterbending today?" Yachi jumped as she was pulled out of her thoughts by Tsukki.

"Uh… yeah."

"Fine, but you better not get me wet this time."

Yachi paused for a moment before letting a grin break out on her face, "I won't." she giggled.

"Sure you won't." Tsukki teased her lightly, rolling his eyes.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi each took a spear and they set out towards the canoes.

Yachi didn't want to voice to them how it had been forever since they'd done this, she knew they all felt it. She hadn't seen them in almost two and a half years. It had been too long. She was twelve, and now fifteen. They were fifteen too now, and they had been fighting that entire time.

She still felt like a child next to them. Next to her friends who'd seen people die, who might've killed people themselves.

She felt too young, even if they were the same age, they hadn't seen the same things, and they hadn't fought the same war either. Hers was waiting for them to come home, wondering if they were alive while washing clothes and trying to get children to behave. Their war was sinking ships, killing soldiers, training with weapons, while waiting to come home, wondering if they were alive. If she was alive.

And she could tell, in the way they held their spears now. They weren't awkward as they'd been when they were twelve, they held the weapons like they knew how to use them.

That made her cheeks heat. She wasn't much better of a waterbender than the last time they'd seen her. What had she really been doing all this time?

When they got to the canoes, everyone climbed in before Tsukki pushed them off and they started floating down the current. Tsukki steered them in a general direction as they drifted. "So, what have you been doing, Yachi?"

"Oh, not much." Yachi said, "Just the usual. Looking after kids, washing clothes, practicing a little. Nothing special."

"I would say it sounds interesting, but," Yamaguchi trailed off, laughing apologetically.

"It's fine," Yachi giggled, "You're right. It isn't very interesting."

They hadn't been drifting long, but this was already the most fun she'd had in a long time. She used to play with the animals, and slide down the hills, and make things out of ice and snow, but when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi left, she'd had no one to do it with. So she gave up those things. They weren't as fun when she was by herself.

And she was getting older too, Kiyoko needed her help more, everybody did. So she'd let go of her childhood and done what she needed.

"Ooo, look, there's one." Yamaguchi said, leaning over the canoe.

"You better not tip us over." Was all Tsukki said.

The tips of Yamaguchi's ears turned red and he rounded on him, "That was one time, Tsukki."

"One time makes room for another." Was all he said and Yamaguchi ignored him in favor of the fish, swimming in strange sort of circles below them.

Yachi looked down over her side of the boat into the icy blue waters to see if she could spot a fish worth trying to waterbend.

She saw one then, it was swimming by the surface, darting around underneath the deep blue.

Taking a deep breath she glanced behind and saw her companions completely distracted with Yamaguchi's fish.

With nobody watching her, she felt it easier to relax and let the water meld into the bubble shape she wanted. She let herself feel like one with the water, and felt the water pull and push as she wanted it.

Now there was a bubble of water with her fish in it, although combined with the elation of her success she was having difficulties keeping it that way. "Hey guys, look I—"

At that point, Yamaguchi thrusted his spear back to impale the fish and ended up popping her bubble, sending the fish tumbling back into the sea and spraying them with water.

"Ugh, Yachi, I told you I didn't want to be wet." Tsukki complained.

"Well… well if Yamaguchi hadn't put his spear back it wouldn't have popped my bubble of water."

"Why didn't you tell us it was there? We would've watched out for it." Tsukki sounded annoyed, and Yachi was starting to get annoyed too, and Yamaguchi could sense the tension starting to rise between the two of them.

"I had just gotten it and was trying to tell you when Yamaguchi did it." She tried to explain herself, though it sounded more emotional and annoyed than she was wanting.

"Guys, can you please—"

"Right, it probably took you so long because it was taking too much of your concentration to waterbend."

"I'd like to see you waterbend!" Yachi said, crossing her arms. She didn't get mad at anyone but Tsukki, he was the only person who could push her buttons so much, and he usually did it by making fun of her waterbending abilities.

"Guys—"

"I don't have to, to know that it would be much easier than trying to learn how to wield a weapon."

"Oh yeah, well I—"

"Guys!"

They turned to look at Yamaguchi who was pointing helplessly at the rapids way too close for comfort since Tsukki was the only one who had a paddle.

"Uh oh…" was all Yachi had time to whisper before they all screamed.

The boat was instantly going much faster and Yachi was struggling to keep the boat centered so it didn't tip over. If it tipped over they were dead.

Rushing down the rapids, water splashing into Yachi's face, she could barely see what was happening. Yachi rubbed the salty water out of her eyes in time to see ice burgs closing in around the boat.

They were going to crash, "Go left, go left!" She screamed as they were heading straight for the collision.

Tsukishima didn't go left and their boat smashed into the ice burgs, throwing them all out on to the ice, Yachi nearly sliding off if Yamaguchi hadn't grabbed her hand at the last moment, centering them all on the block of ice.

They were all out of breath, panting, and shivering from cold for a moment before Yachi said, "I told you to go left, Tsukki."

"Yeah well why didn't you just waterbend us out of the way." Tsukki muttered.

"Ugh, why are you so stuck up," she threw her arms down in rage, "selfish," she did it again, "and… and, so immature!"

Compared to Nishinoya and Tanaka, no one would ever think of Tsukishima as immature, but Yachi saw the truth. He was always so concerned with having the last word, and that was nothing but childish.

"Uh… Yachi?"

"WHAT!" she threw her arms down again and heard a crack behind her.

Yachi turned right as the ice burg fell apart sending a wave that knocked their ice block backwards. She grabbed on to Yamaguchi for balance, and when she opened her eyes again, another ice burg had emerged from under the ocean, glowing blue.

"What is that?" Tsukki asked.

Yachi didn't know at first, and crept towards it, seeing a figure inside. It was person shaped. "There's someone in there." She murmured, suddenly horrified.

"It's probably dead." Tsukki said as she grabbed Yamaguchi's spear and started hitting the ice with it, again and again, hoping this would crack too.

Eventually, she did hear something, and was blown backwards by a sudden gust of wind, colliding with Tsukki, who held them both steady.

Then, the ice burg cracked at the tip and started breaking in half, opening to reveal a person, as Yachi had thought. "We should stay back… we don't know who that is." Yamaguchi said nervously.

Tsukki, meanwhile, had already started approaching the strange kid in orange robes, with orange hair, an arrow tip poking out on his forehead. "Could we throw it overboard?"

"We're not doing that, and stop calling him an it." Yachi said right as they heard a groan from the fallen boy and all scrambled backwards as far as possible.

"Do you think it bites?"

"Hush!"

* * *

Sugawara was helping everyone load some more stuff on to the ship when Yamaguchi ran up to him. "Suga-san!"

"Oh, Yamaguchi, it's good you're back, we need some help loading and then we'll be off. Where's Tsukki?"

"Uh," Yamaguchi trailed off and was trying to say something to him, but he was just panting, so then he pointed behind him. Sugawara looked behind around Yamaguchi then, tilting his head around the boy's body, as he was rather tall, to see Yachi, and Tsukki. But there was someone else in between them.

He was taller than Yachi, but much shorter than Tsukki, and even Sugawara, who was one of the shortest in the crew.

"Who is that?"

"He's… he's an airbender." Yamaguchi said.

"He is?" that was impossible. Hadn't the airbenders died out a hundred years ago?

"We thought it was impossible too. But Suga-san we _saw_ him."

"I understand." Sugawara said, he had to talk to Takeda, Ukai, and Daichi about this.

Luckily for Suga, they were already on the boat, discussing the route they were going to take to get to the north pole, so he located them easily. "Excuse me, sorry for interrupting."

"You're too polite all the time, Sugawara." Ukai said.

Sugawara didn't take the bait, "Yamaguchi, Tsukki, and Yachi just got back. They seem to think they've brought back an airbender, asshole."

Ukai gritted his teeth and Sugawara gave him a smile. "An airbender?" Chief Takeda said, his eyes wide. "Are they sure?"

"They saw him airbend. And there were three of them so I don't think they all saw something that wasn't there. The boy also seems to be dressed in some strange clothes, orange and much too thin for these weathers to be precise."

"Orange? Those were the colors of the air nomads from all those years ago." Daichi said.

"I also saw him carrying some staff. I'm not sure if it's a weapon or not, although no one came back hurt. I doubt that an airbender would be hostile anyway.

"Bring him here." Takeda said, and Sugawara nodded, turning on his heel, out onto the icy tundra in a flash.

The boy was right there almost, looking no older than Yachi and beamed at him. "Hi, I'm Hinata, it's nice to meet you. Do you think we could go penguin sledding? I've always wanted to do that. This is the north pole right? I mean it's either that or the south. Come to think of it this is probably the south maybe."

Sugawara looked at the boy with a half-smile, "Actually Hinata, the chief would like to see you."

That got the boy's attention as he immediately stood a little straighter. "Okay," he said, although he seemed a little more cautious now. He wondered if that was because the boy had something to hide, or if he was just intimidated by the title.

Regardless, Sugawara led him away from the other three, Yachi looking the most concerned, and took him to the three leaders in their crew.

When Sugawara opened the door again, the boy stood even straighter than was possible and instantly bowed to Ukai, "I'm Hinata, I'm happy to meet you, Chief!"

"Ha, yeah, the Chief. What are you doing here, why were you hanging around those kids. What's your business, little boy," Ukai leaned forward, an exaggerated snarl on his face that made Hinata hide behind Suga, poking only his eyes out.

"Actually, I'm the Chief." Takeda said as Daichi kicked Ukai under the table.

"Oh, hi…" the boy paused. "I'm Hinata?" his introduction had already been ruined, so he wasn't sure what else to say.

"I'm Chief Takeda. And Sugawara tells me you're an airbender."

"Sure am!" Hinata said coming out from behind Suga, not standing as straight as before.

"Right, right, and you wouldn't happen to know the Avatar, would you?"

"Uh… nope! I have no idea who that is." Hinata said, folding his arms in front of him.

He was a terrible liar, though he might've fooled other crew members.

Sugawara and the three leaders were all much too entuned to people to be tricked. "Are you the Avatar then?" Daichi asked.

"Nope!" Hinata lied again, although Sugawara wasn't sure why he had to lie about that. Maybe he thought they would hurt him because of that, poor thing.

"Okay…" Chief Takeda said. This was big news, he was worried about asking too many questions right at the start. He didn't want to overwhelm the teenager, and he didn't want to leave the Avatar here, either. It would be stupid to leave someone as valuable to the war as that, here where he was defenseless.

Daichi was apparently thinking the same thing, "Say Hinata, would you like to come with us?"

"On your boat?"

"Yeah, we're going to the north pole. Have you ever been there?"

"Hm… no, I don't think so." He tried to remember. "But even if I had, I would love to go again!"

"Great!" Takeda smiled, "So, since that's settled, we just have to finish loading, and then we're free to take off."

Sugawara nodded and led Hinata back out of the room and off the boat where he immediately ran over to Yachi, presumably to tell her about going to the north pole.

* * *

Yachi watched Hinata run over to her shouting about something, until she was close enough to hear him say, "Guess what, I'm going to the north pole!" and she nearly choked. He was leaving too? She thought maybe the crew would think he was a liability, make him stay here… with her.

She was embarrassed to admit how badly she wanted a friend. "Isn't it awesome, we'll sail on a boat, far away, I love traveling!"

"That's great Hinata," she tried to sound happy for him. From his small frown she could guess she'd failed.

"What's wrong?" he asked to which she shook her head.

"Nothing, I just have to um… go get something!" she rushed off, back into the tent she shared with Kiyoko, where she just tried to breathe and not cry. She didn't want to cry.

"Yachi-chan? Are you okay?"

That was Kiyoko's voice, and Yachi recognized it, and she knew she had to respond, but she just couldn't. Another three years of this, maybe longer? Without anyone her age? She knew if she opened her mouth she would cry, and she didn't want that.

"Yachi…"

She slowly turned around, staring into Kiyoko's pretty blue eyes, searching her face for what she was thinking. As usual, she couldn't find it. "You'll need these." Was all Kiyoko said, giving her two bags. Two bags for what, she wasn't sure. Probably laundry. Before Yachi could explain that it wasn't her turn this week, Kiyoko was gone.

She sighed, not feeling like laundry, but figured it could take her mind off things for a little while. Distract her until they left. She opened the bag, only to find clothes, and some food, and… and Yachi saw a weapon.

Her heart seized for a moment as she searched her brain for an answer.

All at once it came crashing on top of her. Kiyoko hadn't given her a laundry bag. This was a travel bag.

Kiyoko was giving her what she needed to go with them. What else could this possibly be for?

She clutched the bag tight in her hands and made her decision then. She didn't have time to contemplate it, they would be done loading soon, and then everyone would be on the deck. It would be impossible for her to sneak on. So, she left the tent, rushing to one of the snow banks, hiding herself away, listening as people came and left. She peeked around the edge onto the land above.

And no one was there, no voices or bodies, absolutely no one, so she gripped her bags again and ran. On to the boat, ducking once again into the corner as Nishinoya and Tanaka went passed, laughing and joking.

Sugawara or Daichi might've caught her, but those two never paid any attention to their surroundings so they completely missed her.

She followed closely, but not too closely, behind them, keeping quiet, to the door that went below deck.

Opening it as quietly as possible, she slipped inside, closed it again, just as quietly and crept down the stairs and into one of the dark corners of the boat, her bags in her lap, knees to her chest, hoping no one saw her until it was too late to turn back, and hoping they wouldn't be too angry when they finally found her.

Still she had to do this, and Kiyoko seemed to think so too. So, she was here now, and she wasn't leaving.

* * *

As the ship sailed even closer, Kageyama identified it as Water Tribe. It was distinctly wooden, and it came from the south. There was nothing else it could be.

Oikawa loaded the canons and started shooting.

They all missed, however, because Oikawa was terrible at one thing, which was aiming, and he always insisted on being the one to aim and shoot, like an idiot. Because apparently canons were his favorite thing.

For being his favorite thing, he was pretty damn terrible at it.

So Oikawa missed, and the ship came closer, Kageyama's heart started beating faster. "Great, our surprise attack and we blew it. Nice job." Iwaizumi said sarcastically, clapping Oikawa on the back.

Oikawa only whined and crossed his arms. "Whatever, we'll just attack when they get closer, that was my plan all along."

"No it wasn't, you thought you could actually hit something for a moment, and threw everything you had into it, and now you're tired."

Oikawa whined again.

"Well you better quit complaining and prepare for an actual battle since you can't shoot anything without failing miserably."

"So mean Iwa-chan." Oikawa stomped away, below deck to prepare, and Kageyama just kept staring at the boat.

He could've sworn he saw something not blue and tan on that boat. Something orange and way too bouncy, but Kageyama couldn't tell what it was. It was worth investigating in his opinion either way.

* * *

"I should be chief, who would've thought bringing the Avatar with us would be a good idea." Tanaka whispered harshly to Daichi.

"Actually it was my suggestion." Daichi growled and Tanaka took a step back. "Listen, this ship was headed down south. Better to sink it now. And how would the Avatar be able to save the world trapped in the south pole. It isn't as if there's another transportation option."

"I hate it when you're right about things."

They were coming upon the ship much too fast for any of their liking, not thinking they'd have to deal with Fire Nation so soon. One thing was for sure, they had to sink this ship.

If they didn't, it might continue to the south pole, although there wouldn't be anything there, no one could take the chance they'd kill everyone.

When they were close enough to pull themselves in, the Water Tribe invaded the ship before the others had a chance to invade theirs. Daichi would rather not set the ship on fire.

He ended up locked, head to head in battle with a soldier, his hair brown, brushed to the side, and his eyes brown as well. "What are you doing all the way out here, Fire Nation?" Daichi spat.

"Looking for the Avatar, know him?"

"If we did, you think we'd leave him unguarded? Head that way and you'll only find women and children."

He could see the Fire Nation soldier consider this, and accept it, as Daichi was right. That would be stupid. It would also be stupid to travel with him on your boat, but a little less so, perhaps.

Something burned his shoulder, and that was how he realized the soldier he was fighting was a firebender.

* * *

Sugawara managed to escape the fighting, down below deck to see if these people had any supplies.

What he hadn't expected was to find anyone down there.

At first, Sugawara couldn't tell if the boy was with them, or if he was a prisoner. He had black hair like several people from the Fire Nation did, and he was pale. But the thing that stopped him, were those blue eyes.

So incredibly blue. Like Kiyoko's.

His moment of silence was interrupted, because the boy spotted him from behind his corner. Sugawara opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blast of fire sent his way.

Definitely Fire Nation then.

Sugawara dodged, and bent some water from the water skins on his side, froze it, and threw some ice cycles at the blue-eyed boy. He was obviously surprised, perhaps not used to fighting a waterbender, and dodged, just barely. Although Sugawara hadn't been aiming for a fatal blow in the first place.

He came closer, kicking fire, and punched at Sugawara's stomach. Sugawara caught his fist, having the advantage of height and strength, although the boy was almost as tall as him.

He grabbed the other's forearm, redirecting his momentum down. It took all of Sugawara's strength to even try and restrain him, but Sugawara was no master waterbender.

And this child seemed very adept at his own element at least.

Suga wasn't used to fighting much either, he'd come down because he thought everyone would be on deck fighting.

He realized the only way out might be to kill this boy.

"Who are you!" he snarled.

"You're the one who started attacking first." Sugawara tried to stay calm, but this Fire Nation brat was working his nerve.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama Oikawa, and I'm the second prince of the Fire Nation!"

Interesting that the boy had a middle name. Furthermore, being a prince was valuable. If Sugawara managed to get his hands on this boy, perhaps they could use him as a trade off. In exchange for letting them pass, they wouldn't hurt him.

Making deals with the Fire Nation wasn't ideal, but they didn't have much of a choice in the matter. They were as outmatched as a whole as Sugawara was in this fight.

Sugawara just had to knock him out, that was all.

Easier said than done.

Kageyama came at him again, fire still blazing, hot as the determined look in his eye, as he tried to land another hit. Sugawara bent more water from his pouch, a long, thick strand of water, freezing it into a sharp, deadly weapon.

Speaking of which he should've brought actual weapons.

Kageyama hesitated now that there was a sharp object in Sugawara's hands, and the prince had no weapons to speak of.

"Come on. Or are you a coward." Suga baited.

And that did it.

Kageyama raged at him, his arm sticking out, as he went to simply burn Suga to death.

Sugawara dodged that though, more fluid than the boy in front of him.

Kageyama was fast, but not as Sugawara's ice melee weapon crashing down on his head.

The ice broke he hit the boy so hard, and Kageyama crumpled to the ground instantly.

Still, he didn't have long, possibly only a few seconds until Kageyama started to come to again. Even if he couldn't exactly fight, he could probably still shoot fire from his place on the ground, and Sugawara didn't want him to be free to do that.

Sure he could shoot fire from his feet, but Suga was pretty confident he could hold the boy in place.

So he reached into his bag (he always carried everyone's stuff) and took out a pair of handcuffs, clipping them on as Kageyama started to groan.

"Come on," Suga pulled the boy to his knees, and then his feet, even though Suga was supporting pretty much all his weight.

He hadn't gotten the supplies he'd come for, but he did get a way out of this fight.

He could only hope he wasn't too late to save everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kid, you gotta help me here." Sugawara grumbled, trying to haul them both up the stairs and out on to the main deck.

"Hurts." He whined.

"… Sorry," Suga said feeling the slightest bit of guilt. Maybe he didn't have to hit that hard.

He struggled back on to the main deck slamming the door behind him and shouted, "Hey, Fire Nation bastards! Look who I've got!" and Suga took joy from the turn of heads everyone gave, the look of surprise, and then horror soon after.

"Tobio-chan?" a soldier with brown hair and eyes looked deeply distressed from this new development, but it turned quickly from distress to anger, "Let him go!"

"Don't worry, I will. But first, you have to promise that you'll let us go. We don't want to fight you, and you don't have anything worth fighting us over. Plus, _Tobio-chan_ , looks a little worse for wear. I'd assume he's more important."

"You better give him here, right now."

"Promise you'll let us leave."

The Fire Nation soldier, who Suga assumed was in charge, didn't give much thought over the matter before agreeing. "Fine, we'll let you leave."

"That means don't pursue us, and don't you dare go to our tribe and hurt our women and children."

"I'm Fire Nation, not a complete monster." The man said, and gave a charming smile that didn't fool Suga for even an instant.

"Sure you're not."

"Ouch."

Suga didn't know if the look he was going for was flirty, but he looked like Nishinoya when he got food poisoning.

"Fine," the soldier said, dropping the act. "Give us the boy and we won't go after your boat or your tribe."

Sugawara had no interest in trusting this man, but at this point, they had little choice. They hadn't been prepared to sink a Fire Nation ship today. Daichi knew this, Takeda knew this, _he_ knew this. And the only reason they were still fighting right now was to make it out alive.

The Water Tribe started piling off the boat at Suga's look, into their own, even Noya and Tanaka.

Sugawara went last, dragging the boy to the very edge of the boat before setting him down, because Kageyama didn't seem like he had any interest in standing up, and jumped off the boat into his own as well.

Their boat was already starting to move by the time Suga made it down, and he went to the front of the boat watching the soldiers carefully as they went. Specifically the brown haired one. And he watched that solider until he could no longer see the boat at all.

* * *

There was one more thing about being younger that no one really talked about. A perk no child spoke of, and no adult seemed to acknowledge. And that was the perk of going unnoticed.

Kageyama lay there, watching the silver haired waterbender who had knocked him out retreat further away from them, eyes solely on his older brother, Kageyama had no trouble quietly moving from the edge of his boat into that of the Water Tribe's, and rushing over into a corner of the boat. He just wanted to find that orange thing he'd seen on this very blue boat, and perhaps information on the Avatar. He would be in, search around, and then get to one of the escape boats on the side of their ship and row off.

In and out. No one would even know he was gone, and Oikawa would praise him for taking initiative and gathering information. It was pretty much the perfect plan.

No one was paying attention to him, they were all too busy wandering the deck and ignoring his very existence.

Perfect.

When no one was looking, Kageyama snuck to the door down below the main deck. He suspected they would hide things down there, not up top. Because that would be a stupid thing to do.

He flew silently down the stairs to the bottom, where everything was dark, he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He decided to light a small flame to help him see where he was going, and the instant he did he heard a small gasp to his left.

He whipped around to see a girl, she was huddled up into the corner, bags to her chest, and her eyes wide with fright.

Kageyama's own eyes widened, because he'd been sure no one was down here, and why was she hiding anyway? "You're uh… you're uh…" she stuttered, unable to even get the words out.

Kageyama scowled, he hated when people did that. She sounded like a moron.

"Shh, don't say anything unless you want me to burn you to ashes." And the threat instantly shut her up.

The door to the deck squeaked open and he heard footsteps descending the stairs rapidly enough Kageyama didn't have time to think of a hiding place, so he dove into the place the girl was hidden. She shook slightly beside him, and he hoped she wouldn't say anything.

He didn't see why she would anyway, she obviously wasn't supposed to be here since she was hiding. She was sure to get in trouble too if she were found.

But then again, she had been rather noisy when he first made his presence known, so Kageyama wasn't taking any chances, clapping a hand over her whimpering mouth as the footsteps on the stairs stopped at the bottom.

Then, she bit him, and he couldn't help but cry out, pain shooting up his hand and through his arm. Apparently she was more terrified of him than the Water Tribe.

Kageyama didn't move, knowing he was caught, knowing this had been stupid in the first place, but he'd been desperate. Too desperate, and now it was getting him killed.

" _Your own idiocy is going to get you killed one day Tobio-chan~."_

Who knew Oikawa would ever be right about something.

"Hello, what's wrong?" the person who wasn't the girl asked as she rammed herself into him. "Suga-san there's a, there's a…"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. What a drama queen.

"What? Yachi, what? Ugh, hang on. Let me light the lamps, we hadn't gotten the chance yet. I can't see anything."

Suga lit the lamps Kageyama supposed, and the whole hallway was instantly alight with flames, thankfully still casting shadows on where he was hidden. Not that it mattered much anymore.

"Suga-san I—"

"Yachi, what are you doing here, how did you get on the boat, why aren't you back home with Kiyoko?" The man crossed his arms.

"I know, we'll talk about that later."

"Why later? I want to know why you're on this boat where you're in danger constantly from storms, disease, _Fire Nation_."

"That's what I'm saying, I—"

"Did you sneak on here just to spend more time with Yamaguchi and Tsukki? I swear Yachi, you do realize there is no way we can go back the way we came because we just ran into Fire Nation and barely escaped!"

"Stop interrupting me." Yachi said, glaring at him, before her face quickly melted back into panic. "I'm trying to tell you there's Fire Nation on the boat!"

"What? How? This boat!"

"Yes this boat! I saw him light a flame in his hand!"

"Where is he!"

Yachi pointed to Kageyama's corner where he pressed himself so firmly against the wall, he wished he could melt through it and on to the other side. Wished he could make it back up top and throw himself into the ocean.

But he wasn't supposed to have been here this long, and he couldn't swim too far in subzero waters, and the fact remained that he couldn't go through walls.

Suga's gaze snapped to his corner and he cautiously approached like Kageyama like he was a cornered animal. Technically he was cornered, and he was also technically an animal, but he wasn't feral and going to attack at any moment. This guy's approach did make him want to lash out and run, however.

"Tobio?"

"That's Kageyama to you." Kageyama scowled and tried to back up more, but he was pressed as far as he would go.

"Kageyama, what are you doing here? I left you on your boat, with an injury."

He could say he accidentally fell on but there was no way he accidentally snuck his way downstairs and hid himself in a corner There was no way he could make this seem like an accident, and even if he could that wouldn't necessarily help anything.

"Leave me alone." Kageyama said at last.

"I can't do that.""

"Leave or I'll set the boat on fire."

"Set the boat on fire, I'll put it out, and then we'll throw you overboard." Suga came almost face to face with him. "Setting the boat or anyone on fire is not what's good for you right now."

Kageyama wondered what could possibly be good in this situation for him, so he asked. "What's good for me right now?"

"What's good for you, is coming with me, so I can take you to the chief."

"I'm not moving."

"You will if I move you myself."

"If you move me, I'm technically not moving, and even if you tried, I would still not leave this spot."

Suga groaned, and Kageyama could tell he was being frustrating. Being frustrating was what Kageyama did best, according to most people in his own crew.

"How old are you, Kageyama?"

"Fourteen."

"Alright then…" He stared at Kageyama like he was a puzzle and that bothered him. Mostly because Kageyama wasn't that complicated, he himself knew that, and so this man acting like he was ticked him off.

"Why don't we bring the chief to him?" Yachi suggested.

Suga nodded, "You go get him Yachi. Tell him it's a firebender. Don't say anything else."

Yachi nodded and hurried off upstairs where there were a lot of surprised squeaks and yells, and Kageyama didn't know people's voices went that high.

Then he turned back to the threat, Suga, and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Sugawara didn't think Kageyama was a bad kid, or at least, not bad for being a Fire Nation prince. However, he was annoying. And Suga would be lying if he said he didn't want to strangle him.

"… Suga, why are—"

"That's Sugawara-san to you." He interrupted, still sore on being corrected earlier.

The kid's scowl and angry red face were worth it. " _Sugawara-san_ ," he spat, his tone more mocking than Noya's when he answered a math question correctly, "why are you staring at me."

"Staring at you?"

"Like some creepy old man."

Sugawara wasn't sure which to be more offended at. 'Creepy' or 'old'. "I am not, you-" bastard "-brat." Sugawara scowled. Fire Nation kid or not, he was still a kid, and Suga wasn't going to swear at him. Then his voice turned softer and he hoped he could coax the brat out of the corner a bit, "Why don't you come out here. It's a little hard to see you all the way back there."

"I don't give a fuck."

So much for him not knowing curse words. He'd thought perhaps Fire Nation princes were more dignified than that, but considering this kid's mannerisms he had been wrong.

"Don't you curse at me." Suga grabbed his wrists, not really caring about his stupid whining anymore and with all his strength, managed to haul the kid up, into a kneeling position, and managed to drag him out of the corner.

He couldn't keep it up though. Fortunately (unfortunately?) Kageyama started fighting him back. Not a fight like before with wild kicks meant to destroy Suga's organs and fire meant to melt his skin off, but shoves, smacks. Kageyama didn't want to fight, for some reason he would rather hide now.

Sugawara wasn't going to let him do that and shoved him against the wall, his face pressed into the wood, and Suga held his wrists tightly behind his back.

His grip might leave bruises, much to Sugawara's chagrin.

Finally, _finally_ , Yachi got back with Takeda and Ukai too, and all they could do was stare for a moment until Takeda sighed, "Oh my, this is horrible."

"I think you mean, 'oh shit this is a fucking nightmare'."

"Can you express yourself without the use of foul language?" Sugawara asked, annoyed.

Ukai only grinned, which told Sugawara 'no I can't' and that was enough to push his buttons.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Takeda asked, looking at Ukai.

"Kill him." He said with a shrug.

Sugawara had an even harder time restraining Kageyama when Ukai said that. "I think you're forgetting this is the second prince of the Fire Nation, he might be valuable."

"Valuable for what?" Ukai rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know Ukai, it's not every day the prince of your enemy falls into your lap in the form of a fourteen-year-old child, is it?"

"I guess not?"

"That was rhetorical." Sugawara growled.

"We should probably talk to the rest of the crew, see what they think." Takeda said.

Sugawara wanted to tell him that a lot of them didn't think at all, but he kept that to himself. "Ukai, a little help over here."

And Ukai did eventually help, but he was a lot rougher about it than he needed to be.

They marched up the stairs, into broad daylight, where Suga squinted for a couple seconds before his eyes adjusted to the brightness. "I would like all your attention please!" Takeda shouted and everyone turned to look at him, their eyes drifting to Suga and Ukai, and then the person they held in their arms.

"What is it?" Noya asked as they all came over.

Takeda sighed, because he didn't really want to have to explain this, and he wasn't sure how to finish before everyone killed the Fire Nation prince. "Well, you see, we found the Fire Nation prince below deck and before you do anything, I would like you to remember that royals hold value. So don't do anything rash."

"Rash? You mean like step on to a boat full of enemies that would kill you without a second thought." Tsukishima asked, stepping forward and glaring down his nose at Kageyama who glared up at him.

Kageyama's face morphed into a snarl and he growled at Tsukishima who wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I say we throw him overboard." Tsukishima said, and grabbed Kageyama's arm, wrenching it out of Ukai and Suga's grasp.

Sugawara hadn't even realized his grip has loosened and apparently neither did Ukai as Tsukishima easily tore the prince away from them, dragged him to the side of the boat, and pushed him over.

Sugawara couldn't help but notice how terrified Kageyama's eyes were the entire time. "Problem solved." He said.

"I can't believe you!" Sugawara shouted, "Do you even know how cold those waters are? He's going to die if we don't get him out of there like, right now!"

"So be it." Tsukishima said. And almost to Sugawara's horror, he could see the rest of the crew agreeing with him.

A part of Suga agreed too, but the other part of him couldn't get over the fact that Kageyama was just a child.

And he'd looked so scared.

But then again so had so many other children as they were murdered brutally by the Fire Nation.

But it wasn't as if Kageyama had committed those murders. It wasn't as if he could've stopped them. It wasn't right, blaming someone who had no control over other's actions as of yet.

If he was the second prince he never would have full control.

But one day he might lead an entire army.

Sugawara was just trying to justify murder of a human who was seemingly innocent at this moment, trying to justify the murder of a child, and he felt somewhat disgusted with himself.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Hinata asked, frowning at all of them. "He's just a kid like me. Why'd you try to kill him when you found him and not me?"

"You're not Fire Nation." Tsukishima spat.

Hinata looked confused, "And why exactly does where I come from define who I am as a person?"

And that was all Sugawara needed to hear, because Hinata was right. Kageyama had attacked him the first time they met, but that was an attack on him and him alone, and if he was willing to forgive that everyone else should too. Besides, it wasn't as if Suga had been completely innocent in that exchange. "Yachi help me get him up!"

"What?" Yachi squeaked, looking at him with terrified hazel eyes.

"We're going to waterbend him back on the boat. It's the fastest way, now help me."

Yachi didn't protest saving him, but she did look nervous about helping him. Sugawara took a deep breath and then let it out, the bending coming to him almost like second nature.

Yachi was struggling on her half, so Suga tried to give her a little bit of an extra hand as they bent the boy out of the water, and tried to lower him on to the deck gently as they could. Yachi ended up losing her concentration, however, and the entire thing fell apart, Kageyama landing with a thud. The boy was shaking slightly. Not nearly enough to reassure him.

"Alright, Daichi, help Suga carry him downstairs." Takeda ordered, "Also, Tsukishima, refrain from doing something so impulsive next time. Leave that to Nishinoya and Tanaka."

"He was getting on my nerves." Was all Tsukishima said, glaring at Hinata.

"He didn't even say anything to you," the airbender chirped, looking slightly confused once again.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and stomped off somewhere not annoying.

Meanwhile, Sugawara grabbed the boy, under the pits, Daichi grabbed his legs and they hurried down the stairs as fast as possible, Sugawara nearly tripping at times.

They brought Kageyama to the infirmary, where Asahi was working, and kicked down the door. "Alright doc, firebender patient, possibly with hypothermia, what do we do?" Sugawara asked.

"Um…" Asahi just stared at the strange boy on the medical bed until Sugawara gave him a look, breaking him out of his stupor. "Sorry… right, hypothermia. Let's see," Asahi flipped through a medical book to a random page and said. "First you need to strip the person of all their wet clothes, then we can dry him off, put some dry clothes on, and wrap him in blankets.

Sugawara nodded and started ridding Kageyama of his icy wet clothes. "All of it?" Sugawara asked again to which Asahi nodded. Sugawara shrugged and kept stripping.

"I can't watch this." Daichi turned away.

"Why so shy?" Sugawara teased. "Is it because he's Fire Nation."

"No, it's because he's my enemy, and it doesn't feel right to see him like this."

Sugawara scoffed and wanted to tell him this was just another child like others on this very boat, but did not. "Fine, well if you won't help me get rid of all these clothes go find some rags, clothes and blankets. Make yourself useful."

Daichi grumbled something about always being useful and stalked off to get Suga what he asked for.

He was quicker than Suga expected and returned just as Sugawara finished. Daichi turned red again and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Suga and Asahi to do all the work. Before he left Suga shouted, "You better come back soon and get your shoulder checked-and don't you give me that look!"

Daichi muttered something unintelligible and then slammed the door shut.

Sugawara rolled his eyes, drying off Kageyama half-hazardly. He noticed scars, and marks all over the young boy's body. Scars from weapons, scars from burns, and bruises too. So many scars, down his ribs, lining his legs, on his arms, his chest, almost everywhere. His back was the worst though, scars covering the majority of his pale skin, and burns too. Rough, patched, burns. His bodies were filled with memories in ways not even theirs were. He looked tinier than he'd seemed before, shivers wracking his lithe frame. Sugawara didn't want to see any more. Didn't want to see how young and small he was looking like that, so he quickly stuck him in some dry clothes. "Okay, so, with the blanket, you'll want to wrap it everywhere, only leave his face uncovered. Cover even his head."

"Alright," Suga said, carefully wrapping Kageyama in the blankets, cursing Tsukishima for doing this and Daichi for leaving him to do the work.

"Alright, when he's conscious again, we'll give him something warm to drink, like broth."

Sugawara nodded, glancing at Asahi before turning back to Kageyama, "You think he'll be alright?"

"Maybe." Asahi said and paused. The silence stretched on for several minutes before Asahi added, "You know, you could've just dropped him off and left."

"You're old and slow, this required haste." Sugawara said.

"… We're the same age."

"Then why are you so slow?"

Asahi looked hurt for a minute, but Sugawara figured he wasn't that hurt because then he just sighed and sat back in his chair. "So, that boy's from the Fire Nation, huh? Never would've guessed."

"I know." Sugawara chuckled, "His eyes are so blue. And oh, we kind of forgot to tell you this, since you're always holed up in here unless Nishinoya drags you out, but this isn't just any Fire Nation soldier. He's a prince."

Asahi choked on his own spit, trying to get air, even though every time he swallowed it felt like lava going down his throat. "He's a _what_?"

"Prince. Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

Asahi just stared at him before looking back down at his book as if reading about herbs and medicine was going to help him process the fact they were basically holding a prince of the Fire Nation captive.

Apparently it did actually help because Asahi looked calmer next time he held eye contact with Suga, though he still seemed nervous. "How'd he even end up in the water?"

"Tsukishima. Did you really have to ask?"

"… Probably not."

* * *

Yachi was kind of panicking. Alright, not even kind of, she was definitely panicking.

So she got on a ship that she wasn't supposed to get on, was sort of part of a fight she shouldn't have been, and found a fire prince she shouldn't have.

Maybe Kiyoko wasn't the best person to take advice from.

Because now she was sitting in Chief Takeda's office, across from him.

She was a bit glad Ukai wasn't there to yell at her for boarding the boat though. She could handle Takeda a little better. "So, Yachi, do you wish to tell me why exactly you are stowing away in your own tribe's ship?"

"I just didn't want to be alone again."

And unfortunately that was the absolute truth. She was tired of not being able to see her friends based on something as stupid as being a girl. "I wanted to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi more."

"This ship is a dangerous place for a young lady." She knew he meant no harm but hearing that made her want to get out of this conversation even more.

"I know, but I promise I'll stay out of your way and even help you with chores." And it wasn't as if she could go back, and it wasn't as if she was defenseless. She could waterbend, and if she improved, she wouldn't be as much of a liability. Sugawara could teach her. He was no master, but he was certainly better at the art that she was.

"Well there's not much we can do anyway so you'll have to stay for now, but I will be trying to think of a way to get you home. That didn't sound very promising but Yachi nodded, "Okay."

She left the office, closing the door behind her with a final click.

She wasn't sure where to go, and she didn't quite feel like going up on deck with everyone else yet. She hoped perhaps Ukai or Takeda would explain things to them so she wouldn't have to.

The crew probably had a lot of questions she didn't know how to answer right now.

As she walked down the hall, Yachi heard some talking in the medical room.

It took her a moment to remember that odd Fire Nation prince they had on the ship, and that Tsukki had thrown him into freezing waters. He was probably in the infirmary, still unconscious.

Asahi would be in there, and maybe Sugawara and Daichi. She was okay talking to them. They weren't as loud and confrontational as Tanaka and Nishinoya.

She walked toward the light in the infirmary but something she heard Suga say made her stop, "What do you think we should do when he wakes up."

"How am I supposed to know, Suga? I'm just the medic."

Yachi leaned in so she could look through the crack and see the two better. Suga was sitting in a chair, next to the bed where the Fire Nation boy laid, and Asahi was across from Suga in another chair.

Sugawara rolled his eyes, "And you think I know? I'm just going with the flow here."

"Pretty sure waterbenders are supposed to go with the flow."

"You know what I meant. For once I'm just as lost as you." Sugawara murmured.

"… That's mean."

"I mean, he's a Fire Nation prince! I did not think this through at all! I don't know what I was thinking, pulling him out of the water, or even getting involved with him at all."

"Even if you hadn't done any of that there's no guarantee that this wouldn't have happened. Besides, I think you were the one who saved all of them back there with your crazy little stunt."

"Perhaps… wait how do you know about that?"

Asahi ignored him, "Out of all of them, you're one of the ones with brains, Sugawara."

Suga stared at him, chuckled, and then sighed, "You're right. It's not as if I can control the actions of a bratty prince."

"A very stupid, bratty prince." Asahi added.

Sugawara nodded and turned back to the shivering lump of blankets Yachi assumed to be the prince. "I'm still surprised Tsukki did this though, he usually isn't so impulsive."

"You know what the Fire Nation did to his brother."

Suga's eyes lit up with pain, and he clenched his hands into fists on his lap. "Yeah, I remember." Sugawara growled and turned to stare at the prince. He was shaking more now, his breaths coming out labored and strained as if his lungs were having trouble taking in oxygen.

"He won't forgive so easily."

"I know." Sugawara said with another heavy sigh. "Neither will I."

Yachi couldn't help but shift her feet where she was standing and that made the floorboards creak underneath her and it caused the door to open just a bit, emitting a freakishly loud squeak that also sounded a lot like Yachi's own.

"Uh, Yachi, how long have you been standing there?" Sugawara asked when she revealed herself.

"Not long!" Yachi didn't know if she was lying or not. It depended on what 'long' meant.

"Well I don't know why you're lurking there by the door. Come in." Sugawara said, waving his hand for her to enter.

Yachi flushed red and hurried inside, shutting the door behind her.

"So, Suga, when were you going to mention Yachi?"

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that given all that's just happened, so probably not for several days."

"Glad to know how much you guys appreciate me."

* * *

The Water Tribe ship sailed into the distance, and Oikawa didn't take his eyes off it until it had completely disappeared. "Well then, that was a little concerning."

"Oh, you think?" Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa turned to him with a flourish, "Yes, yes, little Tobio-chan must've been scared."

"I'm sure he was terrified." Iwaizumi said bluntly.

"Speaking of which, where did that tiny child run off to?"

Iwaizumi snorted, "He isn't that small, and last time I checked he was where that one Water Tribe soldier left him, over here by the edge of the boat."

"Hm," Oikawa tapped his foot, frowning, at the spot where Tobio had been and the spot he no longer was, "do you think he fell in?"

"Only if he were an idiot."

They both stared off into the ocean, the only noise a whistling breeze. Then Iwaizumi's eyes went wide with horror, "Oh no."

"So you've realized. Tobio-chan is an idiot at the best of times, and at the worst he's practically asking to be killed." Oikawa mused.

"He didn't roll over, did he? Into the ocean, under the water?" Iwaizumi ran to the other end of the boat to look out at where they'd come from

Oikawa didn't know what he was looking for. A dark head of hair perhaps? Tobio would be nearly impossible to find in there.

Then he watched Iwaizumi start running from one end of the boat to the other, flipping over crates, looking underneath the pai sho table. Oikawa was still trying to figure out why they had one. And then he ran downstairs, presumably to try and find Tobio.

Oikawa knew that little brat almost as well as he knew himself. Tobio was headstrong, impulsive, and more than a bit stupid. But he never did dangerous things with no reason at all.

Perhaps the reason was ridiculous, and sometimes it wasn't a very good reason, or even much of a reason at all, but it was still a reason.

Unless Tobio had enough strength and idiocy to fling himself off the boat into the icy waters below, he highly doubted that was what happened. He could've snuck off below deck to eat snacks because if Tobio's mind wasn't occupied with the Avatar it was occupied by food.

That option was taken away when Iwaizumi burst through the door back on the top deck again, panting, "I couldn't find him." He gulped in big breaths of air and sighed. "What happened to him do you think? You know him better than I do."

"Tobio-chan is a moron. I'm willing to bet he snuck on to that Water Tribe ship to get information on the Avatar."

"Water Tribe ship? But that ship is long gone by now!"

"I don't think he planned to be gone long. Something must've happened."

"… Like what?"

"Those fiends must have kidnapped him, or he must have found his true love, a Fire Nation peasant girl who's been held captive by the brutes for the past eleven years. A forbidden, dangerous love that will obviously end with the peasant girl being slain."

"How does she get slain exactly? By who?"

"By me, Iwa-chan. You think I'd let some peasant girl gallivant off with my oblivious but adorable younger brother?"

"Do you really have to-ugh, there is no peasant girl you idiot! For one thing they wouldn't have been able to get into the Fire Nation to get a peasant girl. For another, the only Fire Nation they would've encountered are soldiers, and they aren't exactly the delicate peasant girl I know you're thinking of. And for the last thing, Tobio doesn't even know what romance means!"

Iwaizumi smacked him on the back of the head to which Oikawa whined, "Now stop making things up!"

"Fine," Oikawa rubbed his head, wincing slightly. "They probably found him; because Tobio-chan can sneak around but he is an idiot. I don't think I need to say anything more on that."

"He got the idiocy from you."

Oikawa scoffed, "Psha, I am not an idiot."

"How are we going to get Tobio back?"

"Are you worried Iwa-chan? I bet you wouldn't be this worried if it were me." He pouted.

"Yeah, I know you can take care of yourself. Tobio's still a kid."

"That's true," Oikawa mused. "Well, I'm not sure how we'll get him back, but we'd better start heading towards that ship if we ever want to catch up."

"Okay, but they're going to notice a big hunk of metal."

"We'll take the emergency boats, Iwa-chan."

"And then we can sneak up on them. Under the cover of night?"

"Considering this is a stealth operation that's probably for the best. Even though waterbenders tend to be more powerful at night, we shouldn't even run into one of them."

"So it'll be just the two of us?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan. Just the two of us, sailing in a boat in the middle of the ocean on a romantic rescue mission~."

Iwaizumi didn't look impressed and just crossed his arms. "Well no need to look so moody." Oikawa stuck his bottom lip out.

Iwaizumi didn't say anything for a moment and then asked, "Oikawa… do you think we'll find Tobio alive?"

Oikawa stopped pouting and clenched his jaw, "Not sure. The chances aren't in our favor."

"And… if we don't find him alive?"

"I'm not sure what you mean. Will we grieve? Of course we will. Will this whole 'searching for the Avatar' thing we've done for the past years have gone to waste? Also yes. Whether we find him dead or alive will I slit the throats of every single Water Tribe member on that boat?" Oikawa narrowed his eyes at the vast waters ahead, "Again, yes."

"Were you trying to look cool just now? Because you don't."

Oikawa pouted, "Oh, shut up Iwa-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what these super long chapters are about but I'll be disappointed if I go from 5k to 2k like that's just not fair. I don't know how long this will be, but we still at least have a little longer, depending on how big of a thing I end up making this. I hope you enjoyed this one too? Maybe? I don't know. Updates won't always come this quick, but I get like this during a new idea lol. Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are love. Literally I love them XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey! Ukai!" Ukai turned to see Sugawara running up to him from across the opposite side of the deck.

"Huh, what do you want, kid?"

Sugawara crossed his arms, "I'm not a kid anymore, cus if I'm a kid that makes you an old man." Ukai wrinkled his nose at Sugawara's small smirk.

Suga teased everyone on the ship but for some reason his favorite target was Ukai. Maybe because they were so different. He couldn't deny that much.

Sugawara was pretty, soft looking, he didn't much look like a harden warrior. Even Nishinoya, the smallest on the boat acted like more of a warrior. The only person who could top Sugawara in terms of softness was Asahi, maybe Takeda or Yamaguchi. "Guess what, Ukai, when we stop in port you're the one who gets to look after Kageyama while we're all away. Aren't you excited?"

"What? No!" Ukai growled, "Why me anyway!"

"I recommended you."

"And how can you be sure I won't just throw the kid back in the ocean!"

"Takeda wouldn't like that very much, you know how he can get sometimes."

Ukai felt a shiver roll up his spine and scowled harder, "I hate you."

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy to let you know."

He probably had been happy, "I'm in no way thanking you, brat! I'm surprised you even wanted to leave that kid's side. You seemed pretty worried about him earlier." Ukai might've looked like he was smiling but he was just bearing his teeth.

"Huh? Oh, well, that was earlier. I'm not as worried anymore, he seems to be a bit better. You better keep an eye on him though, he keeps trying to kick off the blankets like an idiot."

"… How far are we from port?"

"We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"And why are we stopping so soon? Didn't we get everything we need back at the south pole?"

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly a supplies stop. More like an experience."

"An experience?" Ukai asked doubtfully.

"Yachi's never been to an Earth Kingdom town before, or anywhere outside the south pole. She was reminding Noya and Tanaka of that and you know how those two get."

Unfortunately he did. "Haven't we already stalled this trip enough?"

"Apparently not. There isn't much we can do about it." Sugawara shrugged.

Ukai raised his eyebrows, "You hate making unnecessary stops. You didn't even want to go back to the south pole because it would delay us so I don't see why you're so happy."

"I'm not happy that we have to stop. I'm happy that you have to babysit and not me for a change."

Ukai scoffed, "When do you babysit."

"Besides all the damn time? Never."

He grunted at that, because while Sugawara could be just as chaotic as Noya and Tanaka could be he also was the one that put a stop to their antics most of the time. The only person who might've done it more would be Daichi.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "I still don't see why I have to watch him."

"Well, besides Takeda you're the only responsible adult on board, and Takeda always goes into town with us."

"I thought you weren't a kid anymore."

"I'm a kid when it's convenient." Sugawara said cheekily. "Anyway, don't stress too much about it Ukai. Surely you can handle one unconscious kid. Or is that too much for you?"

Ukai rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "It's not too much, it's just annoying. And you conveniently forgot to mention the kid is Fire Nation and a firebender."

"I suppose you're right." Sugawara shrugged.

"Well why can't Asahi watch him! He never leaves that stupid clinic."

"Asahi actually does need some stuff from town. You know some things just can't be found in the south pole. Earth Kingdom medicine is one of them."

"Ugh, fine!" Ukai had run out of arguments and resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

"So when do you think Yamayama-kun will wake up?" Hinata asked, resettling the blankets over Kageyama when he tried to kick them off again.

Asahi didn't know why the little airbender wanted to be inside the medical room and help keep Kageyama's blankets on so Asahi could work, but he'd offered. Asahi wasn't one to refuse. "Yamayama-kun?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I decided to call him. Do you like it?"

Asahi didn't know why it mattered if he liked it, but he nodded anyway, offering the orange ball of energy a small smile. "It's cute." He admitted.

"I know." Hinata sounded way too happy about it as he sat on the chair Suga had once occupied, swinging his legs back and forth. "So how long have you been doing medicine?"

"A while. I don't remember how long exactly, but for a while."

"That's cool. I kind of want to learn medicine, but Tsukki said I was too clumsy and messy."

"That's not true." Asahi said even though it kind of was. "You're just a little young." Even though Asahi was probably even younger than Hinata when he'd started.

"I guess so. When did you start learning? Was it when you were sixteen? Eighteen?"

"… I'm eighteen right now."

"Oh." Hinata frowned and then said, " _Oh_."

"Yeah."

The room went silent after that, until Kageyama whined and tried to kick off his covers again. Hinata secured them once more though.

"So how old is Yamayama-kun do you think?"

"Oh, Suga mentioned he was fourteen earlier."

Hinata nodded in acceptance before his eyes widened, "Wait, fourteen! You've got to be kidding. This isn't fair!"

"Uh… what's not fair exactly?"

"He's younger than me and already taller! That's not fair! It means I'm the oldest fifteen-year-old on the boat but I'm the shortest!"

Asahi looked confused, "That's what you're concerned about?"

"Well yeah! I mean come on. I thought he was sixteen! He has a bit of a baby face but so do I and he's so much taller."

"You… really hate your height huh?"

"It's not that I hate it, it's just that everyone always assumes I'm eleven or twelve. It's not as if Yamayama-kun would ever be mistaken for twelve."

"From what Suga tells me he has a pretty immature attitude so he might."

"Hm… but if you didn't talk to him you'd never know that. All someone has to do is look at me to assume that." Hinata crossed his arms and pouted.

Asahi hummed and turned away from Hinata, back to his work. "You're very casual when talking about the Fire Nation."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just… out of all of us, I thought you'd be the angriest at them, considering."

"Considering what?"

Asahi frowned. Did the young boy really not know what he was getting at? Hinata stared at him with the utmost innocence in his gaze, so Asahi assumed he didn't. "Well considering they caused the genocide of your people."

Hinata froze, his face all scrunched up in confusion. "Genocide?"

Asahi was starting to get a little nervous at Hinata's cluelessness, not really knowing how to explain. "Hinata… how long were you in that ice burg?"

"I don't know. Maybe a couple days?"

"Hinata, the airbenders died out one hundred years ago."

Hinata was silent. "Are you serious?" the young boy asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this." Asahi couldn't imagine lying to anyone ever, unless the person was Fire Nation of course. And not even he would joke to a Fire Nation soldier about their entire people getting brutally murdered, much less this young airbender.

"One hundred years." Hinata whispered like he couldn't believe it. He probably couldn't. "I… you—"

He was cut off by Kageyama, who had opened his eyes and was now struggling to sit up. "Um," Hinata trailed off and stared at Kageyama who was also staring at him, his eyes bleary, but obviously aware enough to recognize his surroundings.

"What the fuck." Was the first thing he said.

Asahi didn't know what he was expecting out of the prince. Maybe more manners? Apparently he shouldn't have.

Kageyama put a hand to his head, wincing and he took a long look around, obviously processing, but processing very slowly, until his eyes landed on Hinata and Asahi.

He seemed to wake more when his eyes settled on Hinata and Hinata alone.

Before Asahi even had time to blink Kageyama was on his feet. It wasn't fair that a sick person could move so quickly when Asahi couldn't move that fast when he was perfectly healthy.

He snapped out of it when Kageyama sent a blast of fire at Hinata. That wasn't good. This was a wooden ship and if it caught fire things would go downhill very quickly.

"Whoa," Hinata nimbly dodged the flame, "no need to attack me, Bakageyama."

"WHAT did you call me!" Kageyama hissed and sent another blast of fire.

"Uh, Bakageyama. You know, cus 'baka' means idiot?"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!" Kageyama sent another blast. "I've been searching for you for so long and you turn up here? Now! Unbelievable." He hissed.

"Uh, I'm flattered you've been looking for me, but I don't feel that way about you."

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't care about you except that you'll be a wonderful trophy to bring back to my father, Avatar!"

"Avatar," Hinata chuckled nervously, glancing around, "What Avatar? No Avatar here."

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm not a fool! I can't believe I've been searching for an idiot all this time! And a child no less! You can't be more than eleven!"

Hinata groaned, "I'm fifteen. And from what I hear prince Bakageyama, I'm older than you!"

"You're WHAT!"

Asahi should be moving to get help, but now that there was no fire being tossed around, the argument was a little entertaining. "Oh come on you guys, stop arguing." Asahi said in an attempt to calm them down.

"This is NOT an argument you peasant, this is a battle between two warriors, and fated enemies!"

Hinata giggled a little, "You're so dramatic."

"I'm not dramatic!"

"You're a little dramatic." Asahi offered.

"Fuck you!" Kageyama shouted. "You're coming with me," he grabbed Hinata's wrist and started to drag him off, swaying on his feet for a moment before righting himself.

"You look kind of pale Yamayama-kun."

"That's prince Kageyama to you."

Asahi watched them leave. It only occurred after they left that maybe he should've gone to say something to someone else. But as he looked around the cozy room he couldn't think of leaving it. He already didn't want to go into town tomorrow so he definitely didn't want to go out today. Besides, everyone barged in enough that he was never lonely. Even Daichi had come in earlier that day to get his shoulder checked.

It wasn't bad thanks to the clothes, but he still had to take it easy and come get burn salve every day for a while.

Come to think of it he should probably make more.

* * *

"Ow, Bakageyama, let go of me. You're being mean!" Sugawara heard a voice whine, and he recognized Hinata's.

"You shut up!"

And who could that be but the ever-rude Fire Nation prince. Suga rolled his eyes. Why was he always stuck babysitting? Why couldn't Ukai or Noya or Yamaguchi do it?

He ignored the glaring problems with that seeing as Ukai was too angry and strict and might end up actually hurting the kid. Tomorrow would be interesting. Noya was too reckless and the two together would probably end with the ship on fire. And Yamaguchi didn't know how to handle people yelling at him or how to put his foot down.

And Daichi and Takeda, the only other people responsible enough and patient enough to be able to take on the job, were too busy for such things.

That left him.

And he hated it. But it wasn't like he could pick someone else.

Sugawara sighed and walked towards the voices, ending up in front of them.

Kageyama was stomping down the hall, dragging a whining Hinata after him. "Tobio, you're awake." He used the first name just to piss the younger boy off.

It worked too. "I'm Kageyama! Don't call me that. Only my stupid, annoying brother calls me that!" and then he paused for a moment before adding, "And his second in command." sounding much less annoyed with that person. "And yes, I'm awake. Don't sound so happy about it."

"Fine. I hope you stay asleep next time. Now that I've sounded less happy, why don't you tell me what you're doing with our little airbender."

"Don't pretend you don't know!" he shouted. "This isn't just some 'airbender' this is the Avatar. And if you must know, I'm capturing him!"

Sugawara raised an eyebrow, "You must be very sick to think you could accomplish such a thing with a boat full of enemies."

Kageyama wrinkled his nose and bared his teeth in a snarl. "Let me through or else!"

"Or else what? You going to firebend at me? You couldn't even beat me the first time, and you were completely healthy then." Sugawara ignored that the fight was probably a fluke, it wasn't as if Kageyama knew that.

The boy only growled at him however and tried to force his way past by just barreling into him.

Suga was caught by surprise and stumbled back, Kageyama tearing past him and towards the door to the top deck. "Kageyama!"

The shout actual startled him into stopping for a moment, and he whipped around to face him. "If you go up there right now, they are going to slaughter you." Sugawara wasn't kidding and by the look Kageyama gave him, he didn't doubt what Suga said. "Why don't you come back to the infirmary and you can try again another time." He suggested.

"Or you could, you know, not try again." Hinata said hopefully.

"Okay… fine, I'll try again later."

Suga let out tension he didn't know he had, his shoulders relaxing, and he let out a breath of relief. "That's good, Kageyama, let's go back to the infirmary, okay?"

"Fine." Kageyama bit out, stomping back over, letting Hinata's wrist go and crossing his arms.

As they started back toward the clinic, Kageyama's attitude dropped and he hunched his shoulders, stumbling a little from time to time.

Sugawara put a hand on Kageyama's forehead and sighed, "You're burning up, you shouldn't be out of bed."

Kageyama rolled his eyes and the winced from pain, but Suga didn't feel sorry for him. "Whatever, we're going there, now aren't we?"

Sugawara let out a growl of frustration, then shouted, "You shouldn't have gotten up in the first place! You should be resting, even though you're too much of a damn brat to do what's good for you! Anyone on this ship could've killed you a million times over, so be fucking grateful that not only did we let you live, but are taking care of you, giving you our clothes, giving you our food, using our medicine on you! We don't owe you shit, so stop acting entitled."

Sugawara didn't usually curse, and it was even rarer for him to curse at kids, but this one was too rude and entitled for his own good and seeing his expression gave Suga some kind of sadistic pleasure.

Then, to Sugawara's annoyance, he opened his mouth again, "I never asked you to save me! I—"

"Doesn't matter if you asked or not. Fact is we did, so be grateful you brat."

Kageyama turned away from him and glared at the ground. Thankfully, he didn't say anything else. Suga might have punched him if he had.

* * *

Kageyama was angry. That was the only way he could describe this feeling. He was hot all over, it felt like his insides would explode, and he had this pounding headache that wouldn't go away. More than that he wanted to reach over and snap Sugawara's neck.

He wished he could, but he remembered the waterbender's movements from their first fight. He was faster than anyone else he'd ever fought before. And now, he felt sick, so his movements were more sluggish than usual, like he was going in slow motion. And even if he managed to kill Suga there were so many more Water Tribe up there, and when they found out he killed their crewmate, it would be all over for him.

Besides, he didn't actually want to kill Suga, he knew it wasn't just the fact there was more Water Tribe and his slowness stopping him. What he did want was to punch something. Hit it over and over and over until he let out all his pent-up frustration.

Sugawara raised his hand up again, out of the corner of his eye this time and Kageyama flinched, expecting a hit. He was angry with him, after all, and Kageyama could admit that maybe he deserved it. He had been a bit of a brat after all.

Sugawara only pressed it to his forehead again, however, and then his cheek, "You're extremely warm. Is this how it usually is for firebenders or something?" he huffed.

"Uh…" Kageyama ended up just shrugging.

They arrived at the infirmary at last, Sugawara pushing open the large, wooden door and guiding him inside. "Asahi."

Sugawara's voice made the much bigger and older looking man turn with a nervous smile. "Oh, Hi Suga," He gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me or anyone else Kageyama woke up as soon as it happened? And why didn't you chase after him?"

"I knew you guys would stop him. Besides," he pointed at himself, "old and slow remember?"

Sugawara narrowed his eyes and then rolled them, sighing. After, he turned back to Kageyama, "Alright prince, back in bed."

Remembering Suga's words from earlier, Kageyama did what he was told for once and covered himself with the blanket when Sugawara gave him a hard stare. Even though the covers were too heavy and too hot for his liking.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some broth now, I'll be back. You better not cause trouble Kageyama."

Kageyama grumbled unhappily, rolling his eyes but other than that, settled down.

If he couldn't escape with the Avatar, he'd just have to find other ways to be rebellious.

As soon as Sugawara left, Kageyama threw off the blankets and sat up. "You know, he's not going to be happy when he gets back and you're not in those blankets."

"I'll put them on before he comes back in."

Kageyama was a little brother, he was used to quickly hiding anything he wasn't supposed to be doing two milliseconds before his older brother entered the room.

"You're pretty skilled at being mischievous, aren't you?"

"I'm a little brother, I get away with pretty much everything on my ship. Even though most of the time I know how to not get caught."

"Like when you snuck on the boat?"

Kageyama glared, even though he knew Asahi was only teasing him a little. He was used to that too.

"Sorry, sorry," Asahi laughed slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be nervous." Kageyama growled.

"You don't feel all that threatening."

Kageyama wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not.

He then heard footsteps coming down the hall, and quick as a flash, Kageyama yanked up the covers and laid down again right as Suga walked in with his so-called food.

Asahi only gave him an amused look, before giving Suga a timid smile. "Here you go, you better eat all of it." Sugawara said.

Kageyama wasn't sure if that was a threat, but he didn't like the tone. It was disrespectful, and it made him angry again. He was not some child like everyone else on this boat. He was a Fire Nation prince, and this Water Tribe peasant could not tell him what to do. "I don't have to do anything I—"

"Eat it." Two words, and Sugawara gave him a smile that for some reason sent shivers down his spine. Surely, he'd faced worse than the waterbender, but that look made him doubt it for just a moment.

So he carefully took the soup and sniffed it, wondering if it was poison.

Then he figured that it wasn't anything he wasn't expecting, so he took a sip.

Turns out it was something unexpected. The soup tasted awful. Like sweat socks dipped in mud, and he knew that because he'd tasted it before. Oikawa wasn't the best older brother when they were younger.

He spit it out, right into Suga's face, narrowly missing his eye.

Asahi snorted and then quickly coughed to hide it.

Kageyama held the bowl and shrunk back from Suga. Kageyama had done many things like this to Oikawa before, spit in his face, coughed on him, 'accidentally' pushed him into the mud, even puked all over him before.

But Sugawara wasn't exactly Oikawa, and he probably wouldn't be as forgiving. He vaguely thought of it like if he were to spit into father's face. That would NOT end well.

Sugawara took a deep breath and sighed, wiping the soup away with his forearm. "Come on Kageyama, it's not that bad." He snatched the soup from Kageyama and took a large drink of it.

Kageyama saw the moment Sugawara tasted it because his entire face changed. He looked like he wanted to spit it out, and then he looked like he might puke, and then he swallowed it, forcing a smile as he did so.

"See, not that bad." Suga said, coughing a little.

Kageyama stared at him blank-faced and crossed his arms.

"Okay, fine, never mind. Don't drink it, it'll probably make you sicker." Suga set the bowl on the end table and sighed. "It's getting to be about that time of day anyway."

Asahi paled. "What?"

Sugawara smirked, "That time of day."

"What time of day?"

"Bedtime." Sugawara says. "Asahi's least favorite time of the day because he has to leave the clinic and get some rest."

Asahi laughed nervously, "Nonsense, I have to stay here to watch over Kageyama, he can't be left alone."

"Then I'll watch him Asahi, you've been working hard all day."

"Oh no, I'm sure you've worked harder." Asahi said.

"No, I would never make you miss out on sleep, you poor thing, you must be exhausted. After all, you're already so old and slow, I couldn't possibly trouble you with looking after this brat."

Asahi glared, hating the words used against him when he'd just found a way to make them work in his favor.

"I would actually rather have Asa—"

Sugawara slapped a hand over Kageyama's mouth. "Aw, Kageyama must be so tired he can't even think straight."

Kageyama wanted to tell him he didn't think gay either, but he couldn't because Suga had his hand clasped too tightly over his lips.

"You win this round." Asahi said, slowly getting up.

"I do indeed."

Asahi slowly backed away, opening the door to the clinic with a dragged out creak and then he closed it, again with a creak and then a click.

Only when he'd left did Suga let go and Kageyama could breathe properly. "He kids himself." Suga said. "I win every round."

"I heard that!"

* * *

After what happened with Kageyama, Hinata decided to go upstairs, onto the deck with everything else. He was caught between deciding to focus on what Asahi had said about the airbenders and ignoring the information completely.

The second option sounded way easier to him, but it also sounded like denial. And if he denied that the airbenders were dead, it would be the same as thinking Asahi lied, and Hinata didn't want to think that either.

Just as he opened the door out it seemed someone had been about to come down. The door banged against them because Hinata heard a smack and then a whine of pain.

He peeked out from behind the door to see Yachi, on her knees clutching her nose and Hinata immediately started to panic. "Yachi-chan, are you okay!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She insisted, and finally looked up, her nose red and her eyes watering slightly, but other than that she seemed okay.

"Sorry." Hinata said, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, I mean it could've happened to you if I'd been there first and you might've fallen down the stairs."

Hinata supposed that was true but, "I'm still sorry." He rubbed the back of his head and then offered her a hand up.

She took it and let him pull her to her feet. "I thought you were helping out Asahi-san with Kageyama-san?" Yachi said.

"Oh yeah. He woke up, actually. Said some crazy stuff too and tried to kidnap me!"

"Kidnap you?" Yachi looked horrified. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Suga-san stopped him and they went back to the infirmary together. He looked mad though. Actually both of them did. Oh well, I'm sure it's fine."

"Yeah… I mean, we didn't hear any shouting really."

"That's true." Hinata said. "So yeah, I'm sure they're fine. Anyway, are you excited about stopping in port tomorrow?"

Fire prince apparently forgotten, Yachi's eyes lit up, "Yes, I'm so excited! But also super nervous, I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

"It'll be fine." Hinata assured her. "I've been to the Earth Kingdom before. It's busy there, but super fun, and a lot of people are really nice!"

But that was a hundred years ago, he told himself and winced.

"Yeah, you're probably right, there's nothing to worry about." Yachi said with a small smile. Anyway, I—"

She was cut off by Tsukishima who at that moment decided to walk up. Hinata knew he shouldn't dislike Tsukishima so much, but he did. Something about him just got on his nerves. It was probably his personality. Hinata was also annoyed he'd basically tried to kill Yamayama for nothing more than where he was born.

It was hard to keep reminding himself that things were different now. In this day, the Fire Nation was an enemy of the world. Even still, Kageyama wasn't the Fire Nation, he was just a kid like Hinata.

"Is this guy bothering you?"

The question was obviously directed at Yachi. The question only confirmed Hinata's dislike. His big, stupid glasses. And his stupid, blonde hair too. Hinata knew he shouldn't hate someone for their appearance, but this guy just looked like a butthead.

"Oh, no, of course he's not bothering me!" Yachi said, glancing from Hinata to Tsukishima. "Besides, it isn't as if _he's_ the Fire Nation boy on the boat, so how could he be bothering me?"

Tsukishima shrugged, "He just looks like the bothering type."

"You're the only one being a bother." Hinata said, crossing his arms immaturely with a pout.

Tsukishima wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you human tangerine."

"Saltyshima!"

Tsukishima ignored the insult and stalked off to go bother someone else.

Hinata just glared after him but didn't say anything else. "Sorry about him." Yachi murmured, looking a little embarrassed. "I guess he just doesn't like you."

"Probably because I convinced Suga-san to save Yamayama-kun."

"Yeah, that's probably it." Yachi admitted, turning to stare out at the open sea.

The sun was setting, night falling, and the stars rising. A cool breeze had picked up during their travels. Not the icy biting air that had been at the south pole, but just a cool breeze. "You know," Yachi said, breaking the silence between them, startling him, "this is my first time this far from home."

"Really?" Hinata didn't even try to hide his surprise.

She smiled slightly at him and nodded, starting to walk closer to the edge of the boat. He followed a step or two behind her until they were both leaning against the edge, staring out at the water.

"Yeah. I actually snuck on the boat and stowed away. If I hadn't been here, Kageyama-san probably wouldn't have even gotten caught."

"And do you think that would be a good or bad thing?"

"Bad?" Yachi paused. "Good maybe? I don't know." She sighed. "It happened the way it did for a reason I guess, so I'm not going to complain."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, that's probably the best idea." He wanted to continue the conversation, but he wasn't sure how. This was getting a little too deep right now for him and he wasn't sure what to say.

Thankfully, Tanaka saved him. "Oi, newbies, it's bedtime. Be thankful you don't have to keep watch tonight."

"Yes sir Tanaka-senpai!" they both said, almost giggling at how elated Tanaka looked when being called 'senpai'.

* * *

Kageyama did not understand these people. It was barely dark and Sugawara was already nodding off in his chair. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He wasn't even tired and he was the sick one here. "How do you live with yourself." Kageyama spat.

"What are you going on about now you little brat."

"How are you already tired, it's barely dark outside."

Sugawara sighed, "You're not the one who had to deal with your temper tantrums all day and you aren't the one who had to haul some idiot Firebender on board."

Kageyama glared at the temper tantrums part before his eyes widened, "Wait, there's another firebender here!"

Sugawara blinked sleep from his eyes and smiled lightly, shaking his head, "You're such an idiot."

"No I'm not!"

"Of course you're not." Suga murmured. "Go to sleep now, brat."

Kageyama wasn't going to go to sleep, probably not for several hours, but he didn't say anything else and rolled over. He half wondered if he should kick off the covers but it was probably too risky. Suga could wake up in the middle of the night and see.

He hated lying under the covers. It was hot and stuffy and he hated it with a burning passion.

* * *

Sugawara woke up because his head fell onto the edge of Kageyama's bed and because someone cried out.

The next cry was his own because he was startled and his head was now throbbing with pain. "What!" Sugawara stood up, glancing around and moved to get a match so he could see what was going on.

Only when he tried to move did he notice something was making it almost impossible. He tugged harder only for the something to tighten around his arm. Sugawara groaned, everything was so dark he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face much less what was holding him.

So he had to rely on touch. Sugawara felt around where he knew the something on his arm was and felt fingers.

Woken up to screams, a dark room, fingers. He tried to tell himself that wasn't terrifying. "Sugawara-san."

At the voice he relaxed a little. It must've been Kageyama holding his arm. He wasn't sure why that calmed him down because the boy could literally light his arm on fire if he so felt the urge, but Suga had been thinking it was someone else who'd been able to sneak on to the boat.

He pictured a creepy, grinning face with dirt in between their teeth and big black eyes that stared into his soul. "Sugawara-san!"

"Oh, right, yes?"

"Um, could you light a match?"

"Well I would go get some but your death grip is stopping me."

"… Can I firebend?"

Sugawara thought back to the lighting his arm on fire, but also knew Kageyama probably wouldn't ask permission to do something like that. "Alright. But only enough so that we can see." Suga said cautiously.

Sugawara heard something and then the room was lit with a small spark of flame, that Sugawara almost thought was scarier than complete darkness, because it cast weird shadows everywhere.

Maybe he should've let Asahi take this job.

Kageyama was sitting up, the blankets off, and had his face buried in his knees.

"Sugawara-san, I know you don't like me but," Kageyama paused and then said, "never mind."

Sugawara was instantly irritated and gritted his teeth to keep from telling Kageyama he'd like him a whole lot less if he didn't finish his fucking thought. But he held it back like a responsible babysitter should. "I don't dislike you." He murmured instead, "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" Kageyama said it way too fast, and Suga knew that he knew exactly what that sound had been.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Oh… well, it's nothing, it was just a nightmare so yeah. Sorry I woke you up."

"Are you sorry because you woke me up or are you sorry because you wished I hadn't seen you in the sorry state you're in now?"

Kageyama went quiet for a few moments, "The second one," he admitted.

Suga stared at Kageyama, who once again looked far too much like a child for Sugawara's own good. "Well… do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Kageyama shook his head. "If you want to, I just… can you tell me a story. Tooru does it for me."

Sugawara didn't know why Kageyama wanted that but tried to give Kageyama a smile, "Alright, fine. But you have to lay down first." Sugawara was so tired he missed that Kageyama said 'Tooru' instead of 'Oikawa'.

Kageyama laid down as he was told and the fire went out, leaving the room in complete darkness. He didn't pull up the blankets, Sugawara could tell because there was no sound of Tobio going to do so. He didn't say anything about it. "What kind of story."

"Any kind."

Sugawara took that with a grain of salt though because something told him he would not like the story of his nation getting obliterated like a lot of the other kids did when they still liked him to tell stories. "Alright." And Sugawara started his story about something random.

He would tell the story until he was nodding off, only to be awoken a couple minutes later by Kageyama's, "And then?"

Eventually they both must've fallen asleep, because he woke up the next morning with no more 'and then's' whispered in the dark that made his heart stop for a few seconds each time.

The next person who said 'and then' was going to be slapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this chapter turned out, but this is kind of just a filler anyway. Some more interesting things should be happening next time with the Earth Kingdom and everything. Hope you guys enjoyed, as always comments and kudos are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some violence and a lot of swearing.

"Sugawara-san."

Suga sighed. It was unnerving having Kageyama watch him while he got ready despite his orders to stay in bed. He'd hoped Kageyama had just wanted to be by someone and they wouldn't have to talk. No such luck.

"Yes?"

Kageyama hesitated for a moment, brooding in silence before crossing his arms and giving Suga a hard glare, "You better not tell anyone what happened last night."

"Alright fine, I won't."

Kageyama nodded but still stared at him as Sugawara rushed around the small cabin, throwing somethings into a bag and kicking stuff away from the middle of the floor where someone could trip.

"You better not."

"What is with you and all your empty threats!"

"Who said they're empty!" Kageyama shouted back, "And you threaten me too!"

Sugawara rolled his eyes, "When have I ever threatened you."

"Yesterday! You said everyone on deck was going to slaughter me."

"That's because it was the truth. I didn't threaten you, I saved your butt."

"Yeah well you also kept threatening to throw me overboard."

"That was a warning." Sugawara dismissed.

Kageyama's face soured with anger and frustration. He sat up straighter after, crossing his arms, "Are you stupid! That was a threat!"

"I'm not stupid. And it wasn't a threat. I warned you to the consequences of your actions."

"It was a THREAT! You're dumb Sugawara-san"

"Call me Suga-san, everyone does." Sugawara redirected the subject instead of arguing further.

It seemed to subdue Tobio for a minute, "You can call me Kageyama."

Suga snorted, "Yeah, I know, you already told-or, no, you already _ordered_ me to call you that."

Kageyama crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. He didn't say anything, which Suga took to mean he agreed. "Anyway, I'm pretty much done here, so we should get back to the infirmary."

The prince wrinkled his nose but stood up and followed Suga down the dark hallways back to the medical room.

When they arrived, Ukai was already sitting in a chair and he glared at Sugawara before turning his angry gaze on Kageyama. "Wasn't he supposed to be unconscious?"

"Things change." Sugawara said, and then turned to Asahi who'd tucked himself in a corner as if he didn't want to be noticed. "Anyway, Asahi, shouldn't you be giving Kageyama his medicine now?" he asked as Kageyama crawled back up on the bed.

"Yeah." Asahi murmured grabbing a small wooden bowl with medical substance sloshing inside.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked, not making a move to take it.

"Doesn't matter what it is. Take it before I shove it down your throat." Ukai snarled, giving Kageyama a hard stare.

"It will bring your fever down, maybe make you a little sleepy." Asahi explained while Sugawara leveled Ukai with a disapproving look.

"I don't want it." Kageyama said and went to knock it out of Asahi's hands.

Ukai grabbed Kageyama's wrist before he could, "Let me go old man!" he snarled, trying to pull away from his grip.

"You little shit, I'll teach you some fucking manners since the _Fire Nation_ didn't even bother." Ukai spat out 'Fire Nation' like it was poison on his tongue.

"That's enough, Ukai." Sugawara tried to keep calm but he could understand the second in command's annoyance. Still, Suga pried Kageyama's wrist out of the other man's grip and said, "Kageyama, I thought we already talked about being grateful."

Kageyama gritted his teeth, "We didn't talk you just yelled at me, you fucking peasant."

"Better than being a bratty prince." Sugawara said. "While Ukai's own lack of manners is rather hypocritical—"

"—Hey!"

"—I expected better from you."

"You WHAT!" Ukai cried, "Better from him? The fucking Fire Nation prince? He kills babies!"

"I don't kill babies, but I bet you do, bastard!"

"Guys, calm down." Asahi said sweating nervously.

"Both of you shut your mouths, before your stupidity spreads to the rest of this ship!" Sugawara snapped, and then turned to Kageyama, "The medicine will help you feel better, you should take it."

"I don't take things from strangers."

"You took the food yesterday."

"Yeah and look what happened with that!"

"But this is different, Asahi knows what he's doing. Come on, you're burning up."

"No." Kageyama curled up in bed and yanked the covers over his entire body.

"Well, you suck." Asahi grumbled.

"Do you want to take it now, or after we get back?" Sugawara asked.

Kageyama was silent for a moment before he said, "Second one."

"Okay, you promise?" There was a slight movement from under the blankets which Suga interpreted as a nod. "Alright then, we're going. Ukai, you better not lay a hand on him or I swear I'll hurt you."

Ukai just waved his hand dismissively, "Get outta here, I'm sick of seeing your faces."

Sugawara just smiled and he and Asahi waved before shutting the door.

* * *

When Kageyama heard the door close and the threat of medicine was effectively neutralized, he poked his head out from underneath the covers.

His head was pounding and it felt like his face was on fire, but his body was wracked with chills, and he didn't know if he could stand properly, but there was no way he was taking any medicine. Not when they came back either, he just said that to get Sugawara off his back.

It took both Oikawa and Iwaizumi to hold him down and force his mouth open so Kunimi could get the medicine down.

Kageyama didn't know why he hated it so much, he'd tasted nastier things before, like mud socks, but he hated the feeling of it in his throat, and he hated to think one wrong ingredient could possibly kill him. Really, he just hated the entire concept of medicine.

"So, how long will they be gone?"

Ukai shrugged in response and Kageyama couldn't think of anything else to say.

Normally silence was fine by him, but this felt awkward, like there was a heaviness pressing on him where words should be. A suffocating quiet. "What do you do for fun?" that was probably a stupid question. Adults didn't have fun, after all.

Ukai raised an eyebrow, "I'm not here to make friends with you, kid."

"I steal food from the kitchen, and run away from my brother, and practice firebending with him, and hide Iwaizumi's helmet, and hide when they're looking for me."

"You really are a little brat aren't you?"

"I'm not a brat." Kageyama grumbled. He was usually well behaved when it came to important things, but it was hard to act like that all the time.

It was really dumb to leave him here like this. He was pretty sure if he set the ship on fire, Ukai would be more worried about putting it out than catching him. But where would he go, was the question. He didn't know where Oikawa was, didn't have any way to contact him. And he was Fire Nation, so people didn't exactly like him, thought they tolerated his presence. People always liked Oikawa more than him anyway.

Maybe if he were able to find Fire Nation guard, they would surely recognize him, even if he was draped in Water Tribe colors. Could he take that chance? It was risky, but staying here longer was risky too. Who knew how long he'd last?

"I know what you're thinking."

Kageyama tensed, "You do?"

Ukai nodded, "You're thinking about escaping, aren't you." He gave a grin, but it was dangerous. "I know Suga told me not to hurt you, but if you do anything rash, I don't care what he said. I will hurt you, got that. I will break that scrawny, little neck of yours, and I won't feel sorry about it."

"I just want to go home." Kageyama couldn't help but defend himself. "If you were trapped on a Fire Nation boat, wouldn't you try to leave as fast as possible!"

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught on a Fire Nation ship, but fine, yes I would. There's a difference between you and us though. You would kill me first chance you got."

"That's not true!" maybe it was a little true, but Kageyama didn't see how that was necessarily a bad thing. This was war, wasn't it? Kageyama understood he was a prince, he may be a valuable bargaining tool, but he didn't kid himself into thinking these people would've treated him the same had he not been royalty. Ukai held no value to the Fire Nation. That was the difference between them.

"Oh yeah? You're fucking naïve."

Kageyama recoiled at the word. "Too innocent for your own damn good."

"I'm not naïve nor am I innocent!" Kageyama did want to set something on fire then, the sole purpose being that he was angry. His heart started pounding faster and he gritted his teeth. "I'll admit we'd kill you. But you're just a soldier of the Water Tribe, you hold no value to the Fire Nation. There's a difference between us."

Ukai snorted, "Maybe."

"And I am not fucking innocent! I've seen things too, I know people can be evil too! I'm not naïve or innocent enough to think anything else! I'm not stupid enough to believe all this is anything more than a way to get an upper hand on the Fire Nation!"

"Yeah, you're pretty much right for once, kid."

Kageyama glared at him and crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I know old man."

Ukai's eye twitched and Kageyama smirked, rolling over in bed.

* * *

"I don't want to stop at this port."

Iwaizumi sighed, staring at the crowned prince from his position across the room. He was leaning back, legs crossed, the picture of nonchalance. Iwaizumi hated it, it made his ears buzz and his foot tap a little faster. "Look, we're running low on food."

"No we're not."

"You're right." Iwaizumi conceded, "We aren't running low on food since Tobio isn't here. But, when he gets back the food won't last for more than two or three days."

"Then we'll get the food when he gets back." Oikawa shrugged and stood up, turning his back on the conversation. Iwaizumi couldn't figure out if that meant he was done with the conversation or he wanted to get punched, because Iwaizumi was very close to going with the latter.

"Or we could do it now and get it over with."

Oikawa groaned, dropping his head into his hands, "They were already ahead of us when we started this journey. What if we stop in port now and lose them!"

Iwaizumi frowned and sighed, "Well, how do you know they didn't stop in port?"

"Because it's dumb! Didn't they already get a bunch of supplies back home! If they were smart they would've filled up there. We are not stopping this boat."

Before Iwaizumi could respond, Kindaichi popped his head into the room, looking a little nervous. "Uh… is this a bad time."

"What is it?" Iwaizumi asked.

"We're out of medicine."

The second in command turned back to Oikawa who was gritting his teeth, "Well then, guess we'll have to stop, won't we?"

Iwaizumi smirked, "As you wish, crowned prince."

Oikawa sneered, "Don't feign respect, we both know you were biting my head off not two minutes ago."

"Appearances can be deceiving." He gave a mock bow and left the prince's chambers before he could complain and let out a sigh of relief.

"Um… Iwaizumi-san."

"Yes?" Iwaizumi turned to Kindaichi who was frowning down at him. "Why did you have me throw all the medicine overboard?"

"Because I did."

"It didn't seem like Oikawa-sama knew about it."

"Excellent observation, he did not know about it. And what he doesn't know won't hurt him. So shh."

"Right… why do you want to stop so bad, exactly?"

Iwaizumi put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Just a feeling."

* * *

Oikawa glared at the spot Iwaizumi had previously been standing in. All the medicine being out sounded suspicious. No one had gotten ill recently, and they'd just stocked up a few weeks ago. There was no way it was all gone, that was just absurd.

Oikawa tapped his foot and paced his room, thinking. Normally, he hated stopping, but now that Tobio was somewhere out there in the vast sea with people who were very obviously their enemies, he wanted to stop even less.

He couldn't really understand what Iwaizumi was thinking with this forced stop, but it wasn't as if he couldn't stop now. They needed medicine in case someone got sick, and in case Tobio was sick if- _when_ they found him.

Backed into a corner, there wasn't much he could do.

He sighed and left his chambers, choosing instead to go up on deck and watch the waves rock the boat. "You know, they say most children die within 24 hours of abduction." Oikawa didn't know who he was speaking to exactly, maybe himself, but someone answered him anyway.

"You know, I don't think it's been 24 hours yet." And that was Kunimi, also staring out at the waves as if he didn't have a job to do.

"Well, no. But I said within. Which means he could be dead right now and this entire search is for nothing."

"They'd be dumb to kill a prince of the Fire Nation." Was all Kunimi said in response, and Oikawa couldn't deny that. It would be dumb. The Water Tribe didn't know he wasn't much of a valuable hostage, and father wouldn't really care if he were to die.

Because even though between the two of them, Oikawa was the better firebender, leader, prince, and was smarter than Tobio could ever be, it wasn't as if his younger brother didn't have that potential.

His father didn't see it that way, Tobio wasn't necessary to the bloodline in his eyes, and for much of his teenage years, Oikawa had thought the very same thing. And he admitted he also agreed with that for so long because he was jealous. Tobio was a prodigy when it came to firebending, the only reason for Oikawa's superiority in the art was age and experience. He had no doubt Tobio would surpass his skill one day, maybe even soon.

He just had to hope that if the Water Tribe did decide they wanted to use him for money, they sent the ransom note to him and not his father. His father would tell them to kill Tobio, because no matter how reasonable their demands, Tobio wasn't worth a single gem in his father's eyes

"You're right, it would be dumb." Oikawa admitted and then shrugged, "But then again this is the Water Tribe, I wouldn't put anything past them."

"That's true."

Oikawa glanced at Kunimi and then out at the water again, "So why are you encouraging me? I thought you didn't really like Tobio-chan."

"I don't." Kunimi said. "He would make a terrible Firelord, and he gets on my nerves. That doesn't mean I want him to die, and it doesn't mean I want you to think morbidly."

"So, you're worried about me?"

"Essentially, yes."

"Aw, that's cute of you Aki-chan."

Kunimi didn't say anything, simply pulled away from the ledge and walked back downstairs. "Meanie! Cutting off our conversation." Oikawa pouted, "Aki-chan~!" but he was ignored. "I'm your crowned prince, dammit, no one treats me with respect on this ship." He crossed his arms and looked sadly into the water.

That was partly Tobio's fault. He was constantly making a mess of things and disobeying, and being a little brat. And Oikawa let him, let them both be childish. He figured they both deserved that much.

Soon, an Earth Kingdom city came into view and with it, a port.

* * *

"Okay you four, don't buy too much, and stay together." Sugawara told Yachi, Tsukki, Hinata, and Yamaguchi.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hinata grabbed Yachi's hand and raced off into the crowd of people, Yamaguchi trying to keep up, and Tsukki trailing along half-heartedly.

Yachi couldn't believe Hinata could run so fast. Yachi felt like she could keel over and die right there in the middle of town. "Hinata-kun, slow down!" she huffed, her legs starting to cramp.

Instantly, Hinata came to an immediate halt, causing Yachi to slam into him and they both tumbled to the ground. "Are you guys okay?" Yamaguchi asked, pushing through the crowd to get to them.

"Yeah, we're alright." Yachi said with a small smile. They'd only been here for a couple minutes and already things weren't off to a great start.

"Sorry for running off. I just got excited," Hinata gave a nervous smile, slowly standing back up.

"It's okay, just don't go running off on your own again."

"Or better yet, run off on your own and never come back." Tsukki grumbled, but from Hinata and Yamaguchi's animated talking, she'd be willing to bet they missed the insult. She still glared at him however, and shook her head with a sigh.

"Okay, so where do we want to go first?" Yamaguchi asked, staring at all the shops they could enter.

"We should go in that one!" Hinata pointed to the shop cloaked in darkness with scary looking men on the outside, and grouchy customers stomping out.

"Um… Hinata-kun, maybe we shouldn't."

But Hinata was already sprinting towards it before Yachi could stop him, and she followed him because she couldn't let him face the scary people alone. Maybe they weren't really scary and it was just her, but these people were huge. Shorter than Tsukki, but with ten times the muscle.

They looked a bit like Ukai, but meaner, if that was possible.

Yachi kept her head down when she entered the shop, repeatedly looking behind her to make sure no one was following her around, and perusing the shelves to seem natural.

Hinata was bounding around the dark shop, that she now realized was actually a ship because of the slight sway it gave. She hadn't noticed before.

"Hinata-kun, what are you looking for?"

"I don't know, just stuff. And wow these swords look cool! Ooo, and this mask, and oh my goodness look at these scrolls!" Hinata bounced around everywhere, and while the shop keeper didn't say anything, he did look annoyed, and he also looked mean.

"Look here, Yachi-chan, these look like waterbending scrolls."

That caught Yachi's attention.

She walked over to get a look for herself and found Hinata was right. "Wow these look like they're from our tribe. They're amazing." She ran her fingers along the parchment, over the artwork and explanations of the techniques. She was sure Sugawara would love this too. "Um, sir, how much is this?" She asked, placing the scroll on the counter.

The man grinned at her and gave a nasty price. Yachi wrinkled her nose at the man's fowl breath and groaned softly. That would take nearly all the money they'd brought with them, and they needed to use that for necessities as well as personal items. It wouldn't be realistic to spend it on the water scroll alone. "Let's go," she murmured to Tsukki and Yamaguchi who were in the corner of the shop while Hinata tried to barter with the man about a pricey mask.

"Hey, you want the water scroll right?" Tsukki asked.

Yachi nodded, glancing at the parchment in her hand, "Yeah, but it's too expensive."

Tsukki only gave her a look before grabbing the wrist holding the scroll and placing it directly in front of her body so it wasn't visible to the shop keeper. Then, he stood in front of her, so it was hard to see from the front too. "Shrimp, let's go." Tsukki called and tilted his head to the door, pulling Yachi along.

Hinata looked sad before placing the mask back and running after them. "But… But Tsukishima-kun!" Yachi protested softly.

"Shh."

And they left the shop with the scroll still in her hand. "Nothing's too expensive if you just take it." He gave her a sharp smile, "Besides, that scroll practically already belongs to us anyway."

"But what if they find out!"

"They will find out. That's why we're gonna run, right now."

And they did, ducking into the crowd right as the shop keeper screamed, "Thief," while running after them.

Tsukki couldn't hide well in a crowd, and neither could Yamaguchi for that matter, but Hinata and Yachi slipped in easier. "You guys go that way, and we'll go this way." Tsukki said, grabbing Yamaguchi's hand and running the opposite direction.

By then more men had started chasing after them and split up to chase them too. "What happened!" Hinata cried, "Why'd you steal that thing!"  
"I didn't want to, it just happened!" Yachi shouted back, sweat starting to build on her brow. "But it doesn't matter now, we just have to run!"

* * *

"It's strange the kids aren't back yet." Sugawara commented as they brought a few things they bought on to the ship.

"Don't worry Suga, they'll be back soon, I'm sure."

"Oh, I don't doubt that, it's just usually they'd be back by now but since Yachi and Hinata are there too this time, it makes sense they'd take a little longer."

"You just want to make sure your new little firebender friend isn't dead."

"Oh yeah?" Suga asked challengingly. "Well you just want to get soaked."

"What do you—" then Daichi was soaked head to toe from Sugawara dropping sea water on top of him. Daichi didn't say anything for a moment, blinking away the water before he grumbled, "That was just hilarious."

"I know." Sugawara smirked.

"Um, guys, I love your horrible attempts at flirting on a normal day, but maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings!"

"And I usually love your horrible attempts at jokes, Tanaka, but that one _really_ wasn't funny." Sugawara said, smiling so he didn't strangle him.

"Well it's about to get a whole lot less funny because of the Fire Nation ship that looks a lot like the one the prince was on, is coming this way."

"I would like to point out, that that is a good observation, except pretty much all Fire nation boats look exactly the same."

"Okay, fine, they do. But who cares! Fire Nation equals bad! We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

Sugawara could admit that, yes, Tanaka was right about that. They needed to leave. "Alright, Daichi, help me find the kids. You guys get the boat ready to leave."

Tanaka nodded, saluting.

"Why do you give more orders than I do half the time."

"Well what were you going to say?" Suga asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, I was going to say the same thing, but still!"

"We're just on the same brain wave, I happen to say what we're thinking first."

"But—"

"We should split up." Sugawara interrupted before he could finish his thought. "Which way do you want to go?"

"Uh, I'll go this way, you go that way." Daichi said. Sugawara nodded and hurried in the direction Daichi was pointing.

As Suga roamed the market, able to see over some people and get a better view, until that view was inevitably obstructed by someone taller. "Yachi! Yamaguchi!" he called, peering around the shoulder of one guy.

Then someone bumped into him while they were running past, almost knocking him to the floor. "Hey, watch it, jerk!" Suga growled, and looked up.

"Suga-san?" Yamaguchi asked, grabbing Tsukki's arm to stop him from running.

"What are you two running around and bumping into people for!"

Yamaguchi opened his mouth to answer but didn't get a chance because someone screamed, "Thief!" above the crowd, and above whatever excuse he'd been about to give.

"What did you two do." Sugawara glared at them.

"We just stole something, it's not a big deal."

"That's actually a major deal, and you two are in so much trouble!"

"Not when you see what it is." Tsukki smirked and Sugawara didn't like his snarky attitude.

"Come on, let's go, the Fire Nation is here. You know what that means. We have to get out right now, and if you hadn't gone on your little adventure, we'd be sailing safely away right now!"

"Don't blame us for what the Fire Nation decides to do."

"I'm not blaming you for the Fire Nation being here, I'm just saying that if you hadn't… Kei, that better not have been an eyeroll."

"It was."

"Guys, let's go." Yamaguchi urged, glancing nervously behind them at the scary-looking man who was getting awfully close.

"Okay fine," Sugawara still glared at Tsukki as they ran off, however.

* * *

Hinata and Yachi ran from the men chasing them, ducking in and out of obscure side streets, climbing over boxes and crawling inside crates. Hinata was much swifter than Yachi, like the rules of gravity didn't apply to him.

Even though that was kind of true. "Hinata-kun, slow down." Yachi panted.

"We can't, if we slow down they're going to catch us! We have to keep going."

As they ran, Hinata was scouting the crowds for familiar faces, Yamaguchi's, Sugawara's, Takeda's, hell, he'd even be happy to see Tsukishima's face at this point in their chase.

"Hinata-kun, look! I think that's Daichi-san."

Hinata skidded to a halt and turned to look in the direction Yachi was pointing. Sure enough, Daichi was moving, the crowd almost parting for him as he did so.

They changed directions so fast, Yachi stepped on Hinata's heel and Hinata stumbled. Yachi slammed into him and they both tumbled to the ground. "Ouch." Yachi winced and Hinata groaned. Their hands were now scraped, and Hinata wasn't an expert doctor, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be a good idea to put their bloody hands together.

Hinata turned back toward the crowd, "Daic—" Hinata started but was cut off by a hand grabbing his wrist and a yelp escaped him.

"Give me the scroll little girl, or your friend dies."

Hinata yanked desperately at his arm in the man's grip, but he wasn't strong enough to pull himself free. "Yachi-chan, run, I'll be fine!"

The man chuckled darkly, "No you won't," and a fist collided with his face. Hinata yelped, and smacked on the concrete, unable to right himself in time.

Hinata lifted a hand to his head, and felt something warm trickle down his face, something that smelled nasty.

"Hey, what's going on."

Hinata lifted his head to see Daichi, standing over him with his arms crossed, glaring at the man in front of them.

"This girl stole something from my shop." The man offered, as if that would explain everything.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Yachi, give this guy whatever you stole, back. We have to go."

Hinata heard Yachi mumble something under her breath. "What?" Daichi asked.

"I said I'm not giving it back!" she shouted and grabbed Hinata's wrist, smearing her blood all over his wrist. Daichi started running with them, but his face was carefully blank so Hinata had no way of knowing what he was thinking.

"Don't just run aimlessly." He barked. "We have to get back to the ship. Fire Nation is here."

"What?" Yachi breathed.

"Follow me," Daichi took hold of Hinata's other wrist and they were pulled in the opposite direction, though no one stumbled this time. "Come on, we have to hurry, I don't want another fight."

Hinata bit his lip. This was all his fault, he should've taken them back to the ship instead of dragging Yachi all over town for no reason. Now the Water Tribe might have to deal with more enemies.

Soon they burst through the crowd of people where Sugawara was already standing by the boat with Tsukki and Yamaguchi. He wasn't moving though, and it took Hinata all of five seconds to realize why as his eyes landed on red uniforms.

"Well, looks like more have come to join the party." The brown-haired one said, his smile imitating playfulness, but Hinata could see through it, down to where his bloodthirst lay.

"My party, and your crashing it, so I'd really appreciate it if you leave."

"But now that I'm here you guys can really have fun. I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. I'm Oikawa Tooru, crowned prince of the Fire Nation. And you?"

"I'm the bitch who's going to drag you to hell."

"Suga, Yachi is _right_ here."

Sugawara paused and then glanced sheepishly down at Yachi, "Oops, guess I got a bit too into it."

"If you want to get more into it, you could give me this dance."

"Oikawa you better cut it out with the shitty party metaphors. You want your brother back or not? Get your head out of your ass and go get him. We can handle these guys, and I know you can handle everyone else on board, so go!"

Oikawa flinched, "Okay, okay, no need to yell at me." He grumped.

"Yachi, Hinata, stand back, okay." Daichi said.

No one had any weapons, but they were prepared to fight. Hinata didn't like violence, but he admired their determination, even if it might get them killed. "Hinata-kun, what are they going to do. They don't have any weapons." Yachi whispered, her voice filled with fear.

Hinata didn't want to admit it, but he was scared too, and shaking just as much as her. He didn't understand why he had to get scared of tall, intimidating people, but unless overpowered by his excitement, it was his natural reaction.

"First step, you blind the enemy."

Yachi and Hinata watched Suga summon a wave from the ocean and dump it over the Fire Nation soldiers.

While they blinked salt from their eyes, Daichi swept one off their feet and elbowed another in the head. The helmet protected the soldier from the brunt of Daichi's attack, but he still lost his balance and fell.

"Yachi-chan." Hinata murmured. She glanced at him and he pulled her up. "Come on, we have to get on that boat, and we have to make sure everyone's okay."

Yachi nodded, even though she looked terrified, and together they slowly made their way onto the boat.

* * *

"You hear something?" Kageyama asked, hoping the noise wasn't the return of the Water Tribe because then he'd have to take his medicine.

"I don't hear a damn thing, kid. Get your ears checked.

As he said that, the door to the infirmary opened and Asahi walked in. "Oh thank goodness I'm out of that market place. I nearly died in there." He chuckled to himself, setting the medicine he'd bought on the counters. "So, how were things here?"

"Awful."

"Good." Kageyama said and pouted at Ukai's answer.

"Okay, and what about that medicine. You ready to take it now?"

Kageyama shook his head and buried himself under the covers again. "Those blankets aren't gonna do much to save you, kid. Just saying. When Suga gets here he's gonna rip those suckers off and shove the stuff down your throat."

"No." was all Kageyama said in response.

Asahi laughed.

"You won't be saying no when that medicine's going down your throat. All you'll be doing is gagging. And if you throw it up I'll beat your ass."

"You know, Ukai, maybe you could be a little nicer to him?"

"You're lucky I didn't throw him overboard while you were gone. Be grateful."

Kageyama whined and kicked the bed frame. "Stop being a whiny brat!"

As Ukai said that, the door to the infirmary slammed open. "No, Suga-san, I won't take it." Kageyama said.

"My dear brother is not a brat!"

Kageyama peeked his head out from under the covers when he heard the exclamation, "Oikawa?"

"Well, actually he is a brat, I just felt the need to make a dramatic entrance. Now hand him over." Oikawa said, looking determined.

"Not in your life, Fire Nation." Kageyama saw something shiny in Ukai's hand and the next thing he knew that something was pressed to his throat, and it was sharp. Kageyama could feel it pricking his skin.

"Back away, get on your stupid boat, and leave us alone unless you want your _dear brother_ to get his throat sliced open."

Oikawa ignored Ukai's request. "What do you want with him!"

"Don't know yet. We'll figure it out."

"If you expect him to end this war, that's a fool's dream, Water Tribe." Oikawa sneered.

"Not win the war. Maybe get a little money though."

"Well name your price. I'll pay it now."

"Don't think so. At this point, we're too compromised. Depending on how many of our Tribe survive after this skirmish, we'll discuss price."

"I am not leaving my brother alone with you ruffians, for one moment longer!"

"You don't have much of a choice, now do you? Get out of here, we'll send a message when we decide what to do."

"When YOU decide what to do!" Oikawa clenched his fists, barely holding back a snarl in his tone.

"Yeah, when WE decide what to do, bastard. Now get off the ship, round up your soldiers, get your ass on your fucking boat and let us go. Then we'll see."

"Ukai-san!" a feminine voice from down the hallway, and the blonde who turned Kageyama in appeared with the orange-haired boy.

"You damn kids, get out of here!" Ukai growled.

Kageyama could tell Oikawa was thinking the same thing he was thinking, because he grabbed the blonde's wrist and yanked her towards him. "You like taking hostages, huh? Well now I have one of my own. Hand over my brother, or I'll burn her face off."

"Let go of me!" the girl shouted, yanking at her wrist. "That hurts!"

"Well stop pulling, and it won't hurt." Oikawa said, civility barely maintained.

"Let her go!" the Avatar sent a large blast of wind at Oikawa that knocked him off his feet, the blonde and him tumbling into each other.

"Yachi-chan, come on. Ukai-san looks like he knows what he's doing. We just got in the way."

"… Yeah." Yachi murmured staring at the ground as the Avatar helped her up. "Come on," and Kageyama's last chance of escape went running down the hallway.

"Dammit." Oikawa muttered, sitting up, and turned back to Ukai and Kageyama. "You wouldn't really slit his throat, that's just a bluff."

"You think so?" Kageyama felt the blade dig in further, small beads of blood forming where the knife cut, but he refused to make a sound. It didn't hurt that much anyway.

He only wished he could get into a position to firebend. Then they could escape, then he could finally go home.

"Get out."

Oikawa gave Kageyama a long look, probably considering all his options, not that he had many. "Fine." Oikawa said at last. "I'll be back, Tobio-chan. Just hang in there.

"Okay." Kageyama grumbled weakly. Oikawa took a couple steps back, and then he turned and ran.

Only after he left did Ukai move the blade away and Asahi rushed over with a cloth to put pressure on his neck with. "You guys are lucky it was me." Ukai said. "Anyone else would've let that bastard run off with the prince and kill us all."

"You don't know that would've happened." Asahi murmured. Ukai shrugged. "Suga is going to kill you."

"Whatever, I'll let him gripe, isn't going to change what happened. And hopefully this little experience has shown you where you stand on this ship. We aren't your friends. Don't forget that."

Kageyama only glared after him when Ukai left. "Forget that guy," Asahi said. "He's just old and bitter."

"Yeah…" Kageyama had many experiences, but he wasn't thrilled to add a knife at his throat to them.

Asahi and him were silent for a while before Asahi glanced up at him and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." He would've sounded more convincing if his voice hadn't cracked in the middle, and if his eyes weren't filling with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to make Ukai kind of a bad guy, I actually really like him. He just really doesn't like Kageyama or the Fire Nation in general and he'll be the hardest to win over, right up there with Tsukki! Don't worry, next chapter is some hugs, and just healing from this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comments and kudos are love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are love.


End file.
